


twenty-nine

by FinAmour



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 29th of January, Anniversary, Awkward Flirting, Bad Jokes, Character Development, Comforting John, Dirty Talk, Domestic Bliss, Epistolary, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Health Scares, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Inexperienced Sherlock, Insecure Sherlock, Jealous Sherlock, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock Roulette, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mild Angst, Not s4 canon compliant, Pining, Protective Sherlock, Retirementlock, S3 Canon Divergence, Sexting, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock Speaks French, Sherlock with dogs, Slow Burn, Smut, Texting, Time Skips, weddinglock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 17,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/pseuds/FinAmour
Summary: The 29th of January: the day Sherlock and John’s story began. And as it continues, we watch their love evolve, through only their texts to one another- on every 29th of January for 29 years.Each chapter is dedicated to one year, beginning with 2010. There’s humour, fluff, smut, angst, and, well, life. But it’s mostly just two idiots in love ♥️





	1. Green Ladder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gem_Gem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem_Gem/gifts), [KittieHill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/gifts).



> Thank you, as always, to [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/pseuds/agirlsname) for your invaluable input.
> 
> A special thank you to all of my writer friends who have supported me, betaed for me, and provided me with ideas! 
> 
> I'm [@fin__amour](https://twitter.com/fin__amour) on Twitter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Okay, quick question. I’m not getting myself into a dangerous situation by meeting up with you, am I?  
> — _If I were to say yes, would you still come? SH_

**29 Jan 2010**

 

[SENT 14:42] If brother has green ladder, arrest brother. SH  

 

[RECEIVED 20:27] _We will need to change the time of tomorrow’s meeting to three o’clock. Please confirm your receipt of this message. SH_

[SENT 20:32]  Oh, it’s you.

[SENT 20:33] Wait. You borrowed my phone so that you could text yourself? That's a bit on the presumptuous side, isn’t it?

[RECEIVED 20:35] _Potential flatmates should have a method of contacting one another in case an issue arises. How else was I to get your number? SH_

[SENT 20:36] Most people usually just ask. 

[RECEIVED 20:48] _Tedious. SH_

 

[SENT 20:53] So what’s all this about a green ladder and arresting the brother, then? Is that some sort of code?

[RECEIVED 20:56] _No. It’s English. SH_

[SENT 20:57] Right.

[SENT 21:00] Why do you keep signing your texts? And why would you sign your initials when sending a text to yourself?

[RECEIVED 21:03]  _Oh. Habit. SH_

 

[SENT 21:15] Okay, quick question. I’m not getting myself into a dangerous situation by meeting up with you, am I?

[RECEIVED 21:18]  _If I were to say yes, would you still come? SH_

[SENT 21:19] See, I can’t tell if you’re joking, and that worries me a bit.

[RECEIVED 21:21] _You’ve got nothing else on tomorrow, have you? SH_

[SENT 21:24] Yeah, well, being murdered by a madman wasn’t on my agenda either.

[RECEIVED 21:32] _Don’t be daft. I’m not going to murder you, John. I’ve got no alibi. Stamford knows you’ll be with me. SH_

[SENT 21:35] Comforting. Still, why exactly should I go look at a flat with you?

[RECEIVED 21:37] _You need a flatmate, do you not? SH_

[SENT 21:41] It isn't very fair, you know. You seem to know so much about me, and yet I know absolutely nothing about you.

[RECEIVED 21:42] _I'm sure you can find everything you need to know on the internet. SH_

[SENT 21:43] I'd rather hear it from you.

 

[SENT 22:12] How did you know those things about me earlier? Afghanistan and all that?

[SENT 22:15] What is it that you do, exactly?

 

[RECEIVED 22:29] _I’ll see you tomorrow at Baker Street. Goodnight, John. SH_


	2. It's Only Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —It was the day that started it all. The day I met you. Those other days wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for the first one. 
> 
> — _That’s lovely, John. But if I recall correctly, that was also the day you nearly backed out on the belief I had the intention of murdering you. SH_

**29 Jan 2011**

 

[SENT 17:32] On my way home. I’ll pick up drinks and dinner for us. Pad Thai and some crispy egg rolls? And that soup that you like?

[RECEIVED 17:38]  _John, you must stop coddling me. I am fine. SH_

[SENT 17:40] I’m not coddling you. I’m bringing us dinner. Since when is that considered coddling?

[RECEIVED 17:41] _Really, John, your pity is misplaced. I assure you, her absence doesn’t affect me in the slightest. SH_

[SENT 17:42] Who says it’s got to be about that?

[SENT 17:42] I haven’t even mentioned her since she relocated to America. 

[SENT 17:42] Besides, I do nice things for you all the time. I made you tea this morning, remember?

[RECEIVED 17:44] _That was_   _you? SH_

[SENT 17:44] Yes. Good to know my attempts aren’t going unnoticed.

[SENT 17:48] But really, this isn’t about her. 

[RECEIVED 17:51] _So you’ve said. Why do you keep pressing the issue? SH_

[SENT 17:51] I do care about your happiness, Sherlock. 

[SENT 17:51] And I'm bringing you dinner, and you're going to eat it. And if you think that's coddling, then so be it.

[RECEIVED 17:52] _What has gotten into you today? SH_

[SENT 17:53] Nothing. Nothing has gotten into me. 

 

[RECEIVED 18:03] _Oh. I understand now. Really, you know that I'm not usually keen on minor sentimentalities. SH_

[SENT 18:07] What?

[RECEIVED 18:09] _Today is the 29th of January. It’s been exactly one year since we met and had our first text message exchange. You're under the impression that we must do something to commemorate that. SH_

[RECEIVED 18:09] _It really isn’t necessary. SH_

[SENT 18:10] It’s only dinner.

[RECEIVED 18:12] _You are missing the point. Why choose to focus on one specific day when there are countless other days we’ve spent doing useful things? SH_

[SENT 18:13] It was the day that started it all. The day I met you. Those other days wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for the first one. 

[RECEIVED 18:14] _That’s lovely, John. But if I recall correctly, that was also the day you nearly backed out on the belief I had the intention of murdering you. SH_

[SENT 18:14] Right. Ha. Should have known back then I’d end up being far more likely to murder you.

[RECEIVED 18:15] _You would never. Your life would be dull without me. SH_

[SENT 18:15] I’d be more sane, that’s for sure.

[RECEIVED 18:15] _Yes, like I said. Dull. SH_

[SENT 18:16] You’re right. I suppose I’ll keep you around for a bit.

[RECEIVED 18:18] _Good. Because I’m not planning on going anywhere. SH_

[SENT 18:18] Really?

[RECEIVED 18:19] _Of course not. You make fantastic tea. SH_


	3. Dead People Don't Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —If you were here, you'd argue with me that your experiments never go wrong.   
> But you're not here.

**29 Jan 2012**

 

[SENT 21:01] It's the 29th. 

[SENT 21:01] Two years ago today, I loaned my mobile to a madman.

[SENT 21:02] A few months ago, he died, and here I am, texting his old phone number. Because apparently I’m mad, too. 

 

[SENT 21:10] Strange, seems like my texts are actually sending. I can't tell. 

[SENT 21:11] Wouldn't surprise me if Mycroft took your phone and failed to shut off service. 

[SENT 21:11] Or perhaps you've just got a great connection in the afterlife. 

 

[SENT 21:17] I still can’t believe you’re actually dead. Typing that sentence... it's surreal. Even after months I can’t wrap my head around it.

 

[SENT 21:23] Since you left, everything is so... quiet. The silence is actually deafening at times. I sort of miss the sound of you pacing around, playing your violin, cursing at an experiment gone wrong. 

[SENT 21:29] If you were here, you'd argue with me that your experiments never go wrong. 

[SENT 21:31] But you're not here.

 

[SENT 21:38] I think the mornings are the most difficult. I can manage to get through the day, but the defence I put up during waking hours seems to be knocked down while I sleep. When I wake up, that's when it truly hits me how real this all is.  

 

[SENT 21:46] Last year you said that my life would be dull without you. Horrible twist of fate that I had to find that out the hard way.

[SENT 21:48] Actually, that’s untrue. It's not dull. It's unbearable, is what it is.

[SENT 21:48] And bloodh painful at times. 

[SENT 21:48] Bloody. Sorry. Been drinking.

[SENT 21:49] And yes, apparently I feel the need to apologise for sending a typo to a dead person. 

 

[SENT 22:06] You also said last year that you weren't planning on going anywhere.

[SENT 22:07] I wish you could have kept those plans.

[SENT 22:10] I would rather have liked to continue keeping you around. For a long time. Forever, perhaps.

 

[SENT 22:47]  God, I would never have talked to you like this while you were alive. 

[SENT 22:49] I really do miss you.

 

[SENT 23:00] I miss you, Sherlock. 

 

[SENT 23:04] God, I wish you were here.

 

[SENT 23:12] Could you please just come back?

[SENT 23:15] Or at least tell me how to make all of this pain go away.

 

[SENT 23:23] It hurts, Sherlock.

 

[SENT 23:34] Please, just... stop being dead. 

[SENT 23:34] Oh my god.

[SENT 23:34] Sherlock?!

[SENT 23:36] God, I could have sworn I just saw the dots on the screen light up as though you were typing something to me. 

[SENT 23:37] But that's impossible. Dead people don’t text. 

[SENT 23:38] Mycroft, if you're reading this, it's time to cut this phone off. Wanker. 

[SENT 23:40] Jesus. I'm shaking like a leaf and going utterly insane. It's time for me to put my phone away and go to sleep.


	4. Miss You, Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —I’ve got to decide if I can really let go of it all. Because if I do that, I’m letting go of the good memories as well.

**29 Jan 2013**

 

[SENT 11:13] It’s time for me to move on.

[SENT 11:17] That’s what everyone says, anyway. My friends, my therapist. I know they’re right.

[SENT 11:19] But the thing about moving on is this: I’ve got to decide if I can really let go of it all. Because if I do that, I’m letting go of the good memories as well.

[SENT 11:20] The cases. The lazy Sundays in 221B. You stealing an ashtray from Buckingham Palace just to make me laugh.

[SENT 11:21] Why can’t it be easy to just hold on to a few of them? Why must the pain be so interwoven with every moment I’ve experienced with you? 

[SENT 11:22] Sometimes I think that holding on to the good memories might not be worth the pain. 

[SENT 11:26] But I’m going to try anyway. I know that’s what you would have wanted. I know I can. Perhaps I’ll go back to my blog and write up a few of our old cases that I never got around to. 

[SENT 11:32] I was thinking today about the case with the tealight candles. You were so brilliant in that one. 

[SENT 11:35] And then there was the matchbox one, Holy Christ. And the one with the Tweets. 

[SENT 11:37] I have some old pictures as well, so perhaps I’ll post those.

[SENT 11:43] I know you weren’t particularly a fan of my blog, but I’m glad I kept it up while you were alive. Now I have memories of our times together that I can always go back to. The good kind. 

[SENT 11:58] Miss you, still. Every day. Happy anniversary, Sherlock.


	5. I Despise Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — _Yes, John, why on earth would you have laid a hand on something vital to the planning of your own wedding? SH_

**29 Jan 2014**

 

[RECEIVED 13:26]  _The mailing envelopes. Where did you put them? SH_

[SENT 13:47] What? Why would I have touched the mailing envelopes? 

[RECEIVED 13:50] _Yes, John, why on earth would you have laid a hand on something vital to the planning of your own wedding?_   _SH_

[SENT 13:52] That’s not what I meant. It's just that it's not one of the things I was, you know, assigned to do.

[RECEIVED 13:55] _This is a potential disaster and you are awfully calm about it. SH_

[SENT 13:56] A disaster? Really? Can we not buy envelopes?

[RECEIVED 13:57] _These are custom made, already addressed and stamped._ _SH_

[SENT 13:57] And Mary has no idea where they are? 

[RECEIVED 13:58] _Mary left to go purchase more tulle. SH_

[SENT 13:58] Oh. And she didn't ask you to come along to help with that?

[RECEIVED 13:59] _I refused. She can make her own garish decoration choices, but that does not mean I will support them. SH_

 

[RECEIVED 14:32]  _What genre of music will you and Mary be dancing to? SH_

[SENT 14:37] The music the DJ is playing, I assume.

[SENT 14:37] Did you find the envelopes?

[RECEIVED 14:40] _I’m referring to your traditional first dance as a married couple. SH_

[SENT 14:42] Oh, that. I’m not sure. I think Mary wants to have it be some kind of waltz.

[RECEIVED 14:43] _Oh. Alright. SH_

 

[RECEIVED 15:12] _John. SH_

[SENT 15:19] What, Sherlock?

[RECEIVED 15:21] _I’m concerned that you’ll embarrass yourself. SH_

[SENT 15:23] That's a... valid concern, I suppose, but it would depend on the scenario. 

[RECEIVED 15:24] _The waltz. Have you ever practiced waltzing before? SH_

[SENT 15:25] What could possibly be so complicated about it? I’ll just move in 3/4 time.

 

[RECEIVED 15:59] _You need help. SH_

[SENT 16:04] Excuse me? I might say the same about you.

[RECEIVED 16:07] _I was referring to the waltz. SH_

[RECEIVED 16:07] _Your best friend just happens to be an excellent dancer. SH_

[SENT 16:08] Yeah? That’s... good to know. Perhaps you can fill in for me during the first dance. 

[RECEIVED 16:09]  _Would you like my help or not? SH_

[SENT 16:09] You're... offering to teach me how to dance?

[RECEIVED 16:10] _I’m simply fulfilling my duties as best man. SH_

[SENT 16:10] That’s not really a traditional best man duty, Sherlock. You’re supposed to help out here and there, sure, but the most important thing to focus on is planning the stag do.

[RECEIVED 16:12] _The stag who? SH_

[SENT 16:12] Oh my God, Sherlock. It’s like the final party before the wedding. Drinking. General merriment. No girls allowed, that type of thing. 

[RECEIVED 16:13] _What? I have to plan a party? SH_

[RECEIVED 16:13]  _I despise parties. SH_

[SENT 16:14] I trust you’ll do just fine. It's really not so hard. Just make sure there's alcohol involved. 

[RECEIVED 16:27] _So are you going to let me teach you? SH_

[SENT 16:27] Sure, Sherlock. I appreciate the offer. Pointers would be helpful. 

[RECEIVED 16:28] _Come over to the flat tonight after work. I'll cue up some Chopin. SH_

[SENT 16:30] I was sort of planning on coming by anyway. Pad Thai, crispy egg rolls, that soup that you like.

[RECEIVED 16:33] _Oh. Yes. That would be nice. SH_

[SENT 16:33] I’ll see you in a bit. 


	6. Everything's Grand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Because if you aren’t alright... I’m of the understanding that when people are friends, they... talk to each other about those things. Offer support. Perhaps we could try doing that. SH_

**29 Jan 2015**

 

[RECEIVED 13:01] _Today is the 29th of January. SH_

[SENT 13:55] Oh. Hey, Sherlock. How are you?

[RECEIVED 13:59] _As of_ _today, it has been five years since we met. And_ _three weeks, four days and sixteen hours since our last conversation. SH_

[SENT 14:00] God, yeah, it’s been awhile. I’ve been so busy at the surgery and... you know. Married life. It can be all-consuming.

[RECEIVED 14:00] _"All-consuming?" SH_

[RECEIVED 14:02] _Are you being...consumed in a manner which is satisfactory to you? SH_

[RECEIVED 14:02] _What I mean to say is, is everything alright? SH_

[SENT 14:10] Yeah, no, I’m great. Everything's grand. 

[RECEIVED 14:11] _Because if you aren’t alright... I’m of the understanding that when people are friends, they... talk to each other about those things. Offer support. Perhaps we could try doing that. SH_

[RECEIVED 14:13] _I am still your friend, am I not? SH_

[SENT 14:20] Yeah, yeah, of course. I would let you know if support were needed. But it’s not. I’m fine. 

 

[RECEIVED 14:39]  _Would you like to stop by Baker Street later on today? There is a case I was hoping to get your input on. It's an 8. I was thinking of ordering Pad Thai. SH_

[SENT 14:45] I can’t tonight. Mary’s invited some people over from work and I promised I’d be here.

[RECEIVED 14:46] _Oh_.  _Alright. SH_

 

[SENT 17:22] I’m sorry, Sherlock. I really am. I know I have been a horrible friend as of late. Let’s meet up for a drink next week, yeah?

[RECEIVED 17:31] _I don’t recall ever "meeting up for a drink" with you. That isn’t what we do, John. I'm not one of your boring rugby teammates. SH_

[SENT 17:32] I know, I know. We could go to a cafe. Get some tea, if you’d like. Catch up. 

[RECEIVED 17:32]  _There is plenty of tea here at Baker Street. SH_

[SENT 17:32] Sure, yeah. Okay. I can come over there, that sounds nice. I’ll text you about it this weekend sometime.

[SENT 17:35] And Sherlock? Happy 29th of January. 

[RECEIVED 17:35] _Thank you, John. Enjoy your party. SH_


	7. You Are Always Welcome Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — _It has been months since you’ve taken any interest in my experiments. If there is something on your mind, just tell me. SH_

**29 Jan 2016**

 

[SENT 21:56] Hey, Sherlock. 

[RECEIVED 22:02] _John_.  _Good evening. To what do I owe the pleasure? SH_

[SENT 22:02] Well, it’s our day, so I just wanted to say hello. 

[RECEIVED 22:03] _Oh. Yes. SH_

[RECEIVED 22:03] _Hello, John. SH_

[SENT 22:03] Hey. Again.

[SENT 22:04] What are you up to?

[RECEIVED 22:04] _I was just preparing to go to sleep. SH_

[SENT 22:04] Really?

[RECEIVED 22:05] _No. Of course not. I’m examining some evidence for a case. You know I don’t sleep. SH_

[SENT 22:05] Ha. Yeah, I know.

 

[SENT 22:16] So how have you been? What’s the experiment for?

[RECEIVED 22:17] _John? SH_

[SENT 22:17] Yeah?

[RECEIVED 22:18] _It has been months since you’ve taken any interest in my experiments. SH_

[RECEIVED 22:17] _If there is something on your mind, just tell me.  SH_

[SENT 22:18] It’s nothing. 

[SENT 22:24] Well, alright.

[SENT 22:24] Mary and I had a bit of a row. I stayed at a hotel last night. Didn’t sleep very well.

[SENT 22:26] You once said I could talk to you when I needed support and, um, I guess that’s what I’m doing. So... here goes.

[SENT 22:27] She and I have been fighting. A lot. About everything. I don’t know why. This all just... isn’t what I thought it would be. 

[SENT 22:27] I don’t know what to do or how to handle it. I don’t really have anywhere to go, or anyone to talk to.

[RECEIVED 22:28] _John, come to Baker Street._ _SH_

[SENT 22:28] Are you sure? 

[RECEIVED 22:29] _You are always welcome here. Always. You know that. SH_

[SENT 22:29] Even after... you know, everything?

[RECEIVED 22:30] _What are you referring to, exactly? SH_

[SENT 22:30] I’ve been so... absent the past year. You’ve tried to be here for me and I’ve been completely unavailable.

[SENT 22:30] I’m sorry. 

[RECEIVED 22:32] _There is no reason to be sorry. I was absent for two years. I cannot fault you for choosing to get on with your life. SH_

[SENT 22:34] It isn’t about that, Sherlock. 

[SENT 22:34] You know none of this is because of you, right?

[SENT 22:34] I’ve been an idiot. 

[SENT 22:35] I’m sorry. I just seem to have lost myself a bit. 

[SENT 22:35] But I want things to be okay again. Between us.

[SENT 22:35] I miss you. 

[RECEIVED 22:35] _John. We are fine. We will be fine. Just get into a cab and get yourself to Baker Street. We can talk more when you are here. SH_

[SENT 22:38] Okay.

 

[SENT 23:01] I'm on my way. 

[SENT 23:09] Looking forward to seeing you. 

 

[SENT 23:47] I’m here. 

[RECEIVED 23:49] _The door is unlocked. I’ll meet you upstairs. SH_


	8. Out With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —It’s two in the morning. I’m in my bed. Why are you texting me this late?

**29 Jan 2017**

 

[RECEIVED 01:48] _John. SH_

[SENT 01:56] Sherlock. You okay?

[RECEIVED 01:57] _Yes, I’m fine. Bored. Where are you? SH_

[SENT 01:57] It’s two in the morning. I’m in my bed.

[SENT 01:57] Why are you texting me this late? You had me worried. 

[RECEIVED 01:58]  _I do not choose the hour at which boredom strikes me, John. SH_

[RECEIVED 01:58] _Is Mary there? SH_

[SENT 01:58] No. She’s gone out with friends.

[RECEIVED 01:58] _And she’s left you at home? SH_

[RECEIVED 01:59]  _I assume you also still think that her business trip last weekend was purely business. SH_

[SENT 01:59] Please, don’t. I am too exhausted to talk about this right now.

[RECEIVED 01:59]  _Why do you continue to do this to yourself? SH_

[RECEIVED 02:00] _I do not like seeing you this unhappy. SH_

[SENT 02:01] Sherlock, I appreciate you being here for me. I truly do. But it’s alright. She just needed a night out.

[SENT 02:01] And happy 29th, by the way.

[RECEIVED 02:02] _Do you want_ _to come over? SH_

[SENT 02:03] Now? 

[RECEIVED 02:03] _Of course. We are supposed to celebrate with food, correct? SH_

[SENT 02:04] I don’t know. As great as that sounds, it’s late and I should sleep soon. We can do dinner tomorrow. Or later today, technically. 

[SENT 02:10] And we can talk, now, if you’d like.  

[RECEIVED 02:14]  _I saw a cat video earlier that I thought you would find amusing._ _SH_

[SENT 02:15] What?

[RECEIVED 02:15]  _It's amazing, really. The owner has taught the cat to recite the first few letters of the alphabet. Quite convincingly, I might add._ _SH_

[SENT 02:15] Oh my God. You weren’t kidding when you said you were bored.

[RECEIVED 02:16]  _I am going to need to acquire someone's cat in order to try this myself. I could probably get it to "J" or "K" at the very least._ _SH_

[SENT 02:17] I have all the faith in the world that you can accomplish that. 

[RECEIVED 02:18] _Perhaps I should ask Molly. SH_

[SENT 02:18] Yeah, I’d...wait until a more decent hour before doing that. 

[SENT 02:20] Listen, are you sure you’re alright?

[RECEIVED 02:20] _What? Why wouldn’t I be alright? SH_

[SENT 02:22] I don’t know. You just seem a bit...melancholy.

[RECEIVED 02:23] _I’m not melancholy, John. I have all of the cats on the internet. SH_

[SENT 02:23] Right. We are going to go out tomorrow and I am going to make sure you have a great time.

[RECEIVED 02:24] _I would prefer to stay in. SH_

[SENT 02:25] Yes, alright. We can do that if you’d like.

[SENT 02:26] Whatever makes you happy. 

 

[RECEIVED 02:30] _John. SH_

[SENT 02:30] Yeah?

[RECEIVED 02:31] _As long as you are in my company, I will be happy. SH_

[SENT 02:33] Sherlock... thanks.

[SENT 02:33] Me, too.

[SENT 02:35] I think I just heard Mary walk up. I should go.

[SENT 02:35] Goodnight, Sherlock. I’ll text you later. 

[RECEIVED 02:38]  _Goodnight, John. SH_


	9. Pad Thai and Crispy Egg Rolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — _I’d like to think that we will always be discovering new things about one another, John. SH_  
>  —I would like to think that, too.

**29 Jan 2018**

 

[RECEIVED 18:01] _I’ve made Pad Thai and crispy egg rolls. SH_

[SENT 18:05] You... cooked?

[RECEIVED 18:06] _Far too much. SH_

[RECEIVED 18:06] _Come and help me eat it. SH_

[SENT 18:07] I’ll be home soon. I just had to swing by Mary’s and gather a few final belongings.

[RECEIVED 18:07]  _How did that go? SH_

[SENT 18:07] Uneventful. She wasn’t there. Saved some awkwardness.

 

[SENT 18:13] I can’t believe you cooked. Thank you, Sherlock. 

[RECEIVED 18:15] _Of course I cooked. I am an excellent cook. SH_

[SENT 18:15] Eight years of being friends and you’ve never once cooked for me. How was I to know that?

[RECEIVED 18:16] _I’d like to think that we will always be discovering new things about one another, John. SH_

 

[SENT 18:23] I would like to think that, too. 

[SENT 18:24] Just promise me that this meal is completely free of any kind of experimental drug.

[RECEIVED 18:25] _I promise._   _SH_

[SENT 18:25] And the drinks, too.

[RECEIVED 18:26] _Yes, yes. It’s all perfectly safe. SH_

[SENT 18:30] Need me to pick anything up?

[RECEIVED 18:31] _No._   _Hurry. The noodles are getting cold. SH_

[SENT 18:31] I’m moving as quickly as I can.

[RECEIVED 18:32] _Move faster. SH_

[SENT 18:33] I’ll take off running as soon as I’m out of the tube station. 

[RECEIVED 18:33] _Don’t do that. You’ll look suspicious. SH_

[SENT 18:34] I’m used to that by now. 

[RECEIVED 18:34] _Well, perhaps you shouldn’t carry your gun everywhere with you. SH_

[SENT 18:34] Hey. I’ve saved your arse more times than I can count with that gun.

[RECEIVED 18:35] _I know. But I’m not there with you to need saving at the moment. SH_

 

[RECEIVED 18:42] _I’m afraid the egg rolls have turned from crispy to soggy. Where are you? SH_

[SENT 18:43] Just arrived at the station. Going to run. Be there ASAP.

[RECEIVED 18:43] _Try not to get arrested. SH_

 


	10. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — _Do not scroll up, John. SH_

**29 Jan 2019**

 

[RECEIVED 08:42] _Jooooooohhhnnnnnn. SH_

[RECEIVED 08:43] _John. SH_

[RECEIVED 08:46] _John. SH_

[RECEIVED 08:47] _JohnJohnJohnJohn. SH_

[SENT 08:47] Either someone has kidnapped Sherlock and stolen his mobile, or the pain medicine is starting to kick in. How are you feeling?

[RECEIVED 08:48] _I feel wonderful. SH_

[SENT 08:48] And how is your foot?

[RECEIVED 08:49] _Do I have a foot? I don’t seem to recall having a foot. SH_

[SENT 08:49] Last time I checked, you had two.

[SENT 08:50] Is Mrs. Hudson there with you?

[RECEIVED 08:51] _Yes. Hudders is monitoring my medicine intake. Don’t worry, don’t worry. I won’t do anything bad. SH_

[RECEIVED 08:51] _I promise. SH_

[SENT 08:51] Good. Try to get some rest, then.

[RECEIVED 08:56] _John, we are supposed to be celebrating today. SH_

[RECEIVED 08:56] _When will you be home? SH_

[SENT 08:58] It’s only 9 in the morning. I’ll be home when my shift is over. 

[RECEIVED 08:58] _Oh, that’s right. You are a doctor. SH_

[SENT 08:58] Yes. 

[RECEIVED 08:59] _You are my doctor, aren’t you? I am very lucky. SH_

[SENT 08:59] Ha. You’re bloody right you are. 

[SENT 09:00] Unfortunately, your doctor must go back to work now. You sure you’re alright?

[RECEIVED 09:00] _Yes, Doctor. SH_

[SENT 09:00] Good. I’ll check back in with you in a bit.

[RECEIVED 09:01] _Thank_ _you. You are fantastic and amazing and incredible. Godspeed. SH_

 

[RECEIVED 09:10] _John. It’s boring here without you. SH_

[RECEIVED 09:10] _Today is a very special day, you know. It has been... I don’t know... a million years since I first met you at Bart’s? SH_

[RECEIVED 09:10] _No. Only nine, I think. SH_

 

[RECEIVED 09:21] _Have I told you how pleased I am that we met? SH_

[RECEIVED 09:21] _John, John, John. You are my favourite person ever. SH_

[RECEIVED 09:21] _Ever. SH_

[RECEIVED 09:23] _That’s because you are so very strong, and brave, and good. SH_

[RECEIVED 09:23] _And also, lovely. Your eyes are more beautiful than the Messier 57 planetary nebula. SH_

[RECEIVED 09:24] _And_ _you always make sure I’m alright._ _SH_

[RECEIVED 09:24] _You don’t need to, you know. But I appreciate that you do. SH_

[RECEIVED 9:25] _Such as when I decided it was a good idea to run over an open sewer drain. SH_

[RECEIVED 09:25] _Thank you for always making sure I’m alright, John. I love you. SH_

[RECEIVED 09:26] _Oh. I don’t believe I’ve said that to you before, have I? SH_

[RECEIVED 09:26] _That seems ridiculous. Why wouldn’t I have said it? SH_

[RECEIVED 09:27] _I’m so sleepy. I think I’m falling asleep. SH_

[RECEIVED 09:28] _I can’t believe we’ve been friends for all this time and we’ve never slept together. SH_

[RECEIVED 09:29] _As in, slept in the same bed. Not like THAT, John. SH_

[RECEIVED 09:29] _Although I think I would do that, too, if you wanted. SH_

[RECEIVED 09:30] _Because you’re my John I would do anything you asked. SH_

[RECEIVED 09:30] _Sleep tight, h_ _appy annivers SH_

 

[RECEIVED 12:22] _Do not scroll up, John. SH_

[SENT 12:22] What? Sorry, I was already scrolling through when you sent this. 

[SENT 12:22] Seems you had an exciting morning.

[RECEIVED 12:23] _Please, delete those messages. SH_

[SENT 12:23] I can delete it from my phone, but I’ve already committed it to memory. :)

[RECEIVED 12:23] _John. Please. SH_

[SENT 12:23] It’s okay, Sherlock. You have no reason to be embarrassed. People on meds say silly things sometimes. 

[SENT 12:24] Are you feeling okay now? 

[RECEIVED 12:24] _Stop it. SH_

[SENT 12:24] Sorry? Stop what? 

[RECEIVED 12:25] _Acting as though I didn't just send you a love confession. SH_

[SENT 12:25] Sherlock, that wasn't a love confession. It was a text you sent while you were loopy and medicated.

 

[RECEIVED 12:38]  _You don't seem to be making a very big deal over this. SH_

[SENT 12:40] Why would I make a big deal out of it? You don't actually mean it, do you? 

 

[SENT 12:51] Sherlock? 

 

[RECEIVED 13:05] _What would constitute a proper love confession, exactly? SH_

[SENT 13:06] Um... well, ideally? For starters, neither party should be under the influence of medication. Obviously. 

[SENT 13:06] And it ought to be said face to face. Makes it much more personal when you can actually look into the eyes of the person you’re saying it to.

[SENT 13:07] But other than that, it doesn't really matter how it’s said, I suppose. As cheesy as it sounds, you just speak from your heart. 

[SENT 13:08] _Hm. SH_

[SENT 13:09] What's gotten into you? Why are you suddenly so interested in this? 

[RECEIVED 13:09]  _John. You are the one who is supposed to be observant in these matters. SH_

[SENT 13:10] Sherlock, please, I need you to be very clear with me. What are you trying to say? 

 

[SENT 13:31] Sherlock?

   

[SENT 13:47] Sherlock, please answer me. 

 

[SENT 14:00] Did you fall asleep? 

 

[SENT 14:08] Guess we'll have to continue this conversation later. 

 

[SENT 14:21] You’re my favourite person too, you know. 

[SENT 14:21] Ever. 

[SENT 14:23] And just so we’re clear, if you meant what you said, I'm okay with it. 

[SENT 14:25] Message me when you get this, alright?

 

[RECEIVED 14:37]  _John, come to the waiting room. SH_

[SENT 14:39] What?

[RECEIVED 14:39]  _Come. To. The. Waiting. Room. SH_

[SENT 14:39] You’re here?

[RECEIVED 14:39]  _Yes. SH_

[SENT 14:40] What the hell are you doing out of bed?

[RECEIVED 14:40]  _I've got something I would like to confess to you. SH_

[RECEIVED 14:40] _Face to face. SH_

[SENT 14:41] Oh my God, Sherlock. Yes, okay. I’ll be right there.


	11. You Really Do Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —I’m sorry, Sherlock. Experiment or no experiment, I’m not just going to leave the shelves of our refrigerator covered in blood.   
> — _It’s only pig’s blood. SH_

**29 Jan 2020**

 

[SENT 15:22] You’re lucky I love you.

[RECEIVED 15:23]  _Yes. SH_

[RECEIVED 15:25] _Wait. Is this one of your attemps at making a pointed statement? SH_

[SENT 15:25] That container of blood you had in the fridge? Exploded everywhere. 

[SENT 15:26] What the hell, Sherlock. 

[RECEIVED 15:28]  _Oh. That wasn’t supposed to happen so soon. SH_

[SENT 15:28] Why did it have to happen at all?!

[RECEIVED 15:30] _Actually, I’m_   _conducting an experiment in order to mimic the blood spurts from a gunshot wound. SH_

[SENT 15:37] Hm, yeah, okay. Well, I’ve cleaned it up, so I’m afraid you’ve lost your data.

[RECEIVED 15:38]  _John! SH_

[SENT 15:38] I’m sorry, Sherlock. Experiment or no experiment, I’m not just going to leave the shelves of our refrigerator covered in blood. 

[RECEIVED 15:38]  _It’s only pig’s blood. SH_

[SENT 15:38] Thankful for that. 

 

[RECEIVED 16:10]  _You’re a very cruel man, John. SH_

[SENT 16:13] Oh, I know. I’m the worst.

[RECEIVED 16:13]  _You destroyed my blood. It's unfair. SH_

[SENT 16:14] I’ll buy you some more.

[RECEIVED 16:14]  _Oh, you really DO love me. SH_

[SENT 16:14] God help me, I truly do.

 

[SENT 16:47] Dinner tonight?

[RECEIVED 16:48] _Pad Thai, crispy egg rolls, that soup I like? SH_

[SENT 16:48] You know it.

 

[RECEIVED 17:08] _I love you, too, by the way. SH_

[SENT 17:09] I know you do.

 

[RECEIVED 17:36] _On my way back from Bart’s now. My blood had better be waiting for me when I arrive. SH_

[SENT 17:37] It isn’t.

[SENT 17:37] But I am.

[SENT 17:38] See you soon. 


	12. We’ll Need to Work on Your Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _—We are unable to be together in person on a day during which we are meant to have intercourse. SH_   
>  _—As an alternative, we are likely to attempt to arouse one another through the exchange of pornographic images and sexually explicit text messages. SH_   
>  _—I am ready, John. SH_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where the fic earns its Explicit Rating. I promised sexting, so...here you go!

**29 Jan 2021**

 

[SENT 0:00] It’s midnight! Happy Anniversary!

[RECEIVED 0:00] _Happy Anniversary, John. SH_

  
  
[SENT 0:01] Ha. Beat you.

[RECEIVED 0:01] _Pff. SH_

[SENT 0:01] How is Glasgow?

[RECEIVED 0:02] _Cold, dull, rainy. And sadly, lacking John Watson. SH_

[SENT 0:02] I know. Still wishing I could have gotten off work to come with you.

[RECEIVED 0:02] _Me, too. SH_

[SENT 0:03] How was your day? How is the case going?

[RECEIVED 0:03] _Rather exhausting_ _. I don't particularly wish to talk about it. SH_

[RECEIVED 0:03] _So I would be thrilled if we could move past the small talk and directly on to the part where you send me erotic photographs. SH_  
  
[SENT 0:04] Hmmm, what exactly makes you so sure I'm going to do that? 

[RECEIVED 0:05] _Don’t be coy. SH_

[RECEIVED 0:05] _We are unable to be together in person on a day during which we are meant to have intercourse. SH_

[RECEIVED 0:06] _As an alternative, we are likely to attempt to arouse one another through the exchange of pornographic images and sexually explicit text messages. SH_

[RECEIVED 0:06] _I am ready, John. SH_

[SENT 0:07] Okay, first, we’ll need to work on your dirty talk. 

[RECEIVED 0:07] _John. Please. SH_

[SENT 0:07] Oh, see, that’s good. I like it when you beg.

[RECEIVED 0:07] _You can't see me, but I am rolling my eyes at you. SH_

[RECEIVED 0:08] _And still waiting for a photograph._   _SH_

[SENT 0:08] Say please again.

[RECEIVED 0:08] _Please, John. SH_

[SENT 0:08] Alright, then.

 

[SENT 0:10] ((Photo attachment))

[RECEIVED 0:10] _You are already naked. SH_

[RECEIVED 0:10] _Hm_.  _SH_

[SENT 0:11] I came to the party prepared.

[RECEIVED 0:11] _Well, I’m going to need to... catch up. SH_

[SENT 0:11] I’ll wait. And you should send me a picture, too.

 

[RECEIVED 0:16] _((Photo attachment))_

[SENT 0:16] Yes, very nice.

[SENT 0:17] God, you’re gorgeous. 

[SENT 0:17] Tell me all about what you’re doing right now.

[RECEIVED 0:17] _I'm texting you. I assumed that was rather obvious. SH_

[SENT 0:18] You don't need both hands to text, do you?

[RECEIVED 0:18] _And what should I be using my second hand to do? SH_

[SENT 0:18] Surprise me. 

 

[RECEIVED 0:21] _((Photo attachment))_

[SENT 0:21] Yes. That’s perfect. Keep doing exactly that. 

[SENT 0:23] Now, I'm going to ask you to use your imagination a bit. Think you're up for it?

[RECEIVED 0:23] _I'll... try. SH_

[SENT 0:24] Wonderful. First, I want you to imagine I'm lying in the bed next to you. 

[RECEIVED 0:24] _Oh. That's easy. SH_

[SENT 0:24] Good. So we're lying naked in bed together. What do you want to do to me?

[RECEIVED 0:24] _I want to kiss you. SH_

[SENT 0:25] Alright. We can start with that. And how, exactly, are you going to kiss me? 

[RECEIVED 0:25] _It_ _has been three days since our last kiss, so I'm going to kiss you rather... fiercely. SH_

[SENT 0:25] Mm, good. I'm going to let you.

[SENT 0:25] And once you do, I'm going to part your lips with my tongue and slide it into your wet, hot mouth.

[RECEIVED 0:25] _Oh. SH_

[SENT 0:27] After tasting you, I'm going to take your bottom lip into my own mouth and play with it, and then I'm going to bite it. I'm not going to break skin, I'm just going to make you whimper a tiny bit. 

[RECEIVED 0:27] _Yes, alright. SH_

[SENT 0:28] Then, I'm going dig my hands into your hair and slide my tongue up and down your beautiful neck.

[SENT 0:28] I'm going to stop at that part just below your jaw and I'm going to suck on it until it's dark and bruised, so that whenever someone sees it they know that you belong to me. 

[RECEIVED 0:29] _John, I've got an erection. SH_

[SENT 0:29] That was the intention.

[SENT 0:29] And now that you're aroused, what do you want to do to me?

[RECEIVED 0:30] _I want to...lie face up and pull you on top of me. So that you're kneeling over my body. SH_

[RECEIVED 0:30] _And I want your hands to be pressed up against the wall while I take you into my mouth. SH_

[SENT 0:30] God. Yes. That's brilliant.

[SENT 0:31] So now I'm going to roll you on to your back, and I'm going to get onto my knees and straddle you so that my hard, throbbing cock is just grazing your lips.

[SENT 0:31] Then, I'm going to slick those lips with just the tip of it, and I'm going to torture you for a bit, until you're writhing and begging me to let you have it.

[SENT 0:31] Finally, when you're overcome with desire, I'm going to slowly, slowly slide myself in and begin to fuck your mouth. 

[RECEIVED 0:32] _Mmmm. SH_

[SENT 0:32] You are going to continue to stroke yourself, and I'm going to press both hands back up against the wall as I flex my cock deeper and deeper into you. 

[SENT 0:32] And what are you going to do next?

[RECEIVED 0:33] _I am going to look directly into your eyes as you are pumping into my mouth. I'm going to study the different reactions you have to every motion I perform with my tongue. I will use the data I collect to bring you to orgasm so powerfully that you will forget how to breathe. SH_

[SENT 0:33] Oh my God, Sherlock. Yes. You are brilliant. I can't stop thinking about how amazing it would feel to be in your mouth right now. 

[SENT 0:34] And if I were there, I would slide out of your mouth, turn you back over onto your hands and knees, and fuck you into the bed until you came, hard, crying out my name.

[RECEIVED 0:34] _Give me a moment, please. SH_

[RECEIVED 0:39] _((Video attachment))_

[SENT 0:39] Oh, my god. Yes, that's fantastic.

[SENT 0:40] You look and sound so phenomenal when you're coming.

[SENT 0:42] God, Sherlock. Your face, your lips, your neck, your hair, the way you bite your lip, and throw your head back, the way your face flushes, the way you say my name, God, you're so beautiful and you’re going to make me come so hard just by looking at you. 

[RECEIVED 0:42] _John. SH_

[SENT 0:46] ((Video attachment))

[RECEIVED 0:46] _Oh. Good. Very Good. SH_

[RECEIVED 0:46] _Thank you, John. SH_

[RECEIVED 0:47] _That was all... good. SH_

[RECEIVED 0:47] _Apologies, I seem to be lacking proper vocabulary at the moment. SH_

[SENT 0:47] What the hell are you apologising to me for? That WAS good. You were amazing. 

[SENT 0:47] No substitute for the real thing, of course. But nice in the meantime. 

 

[RECEIVED 0:50] _I miss you. SH_

[SENT 0:50] I miss you, too, Sherlock.

[SENT 0:51] Can I ring you in a moment? I'd love to hear your voice. 

[RECEIVED 0:51] _You_ _just heard my voice. I sent you the video I filmed as I brought myself to orgasm. SH_

[SENT 0:52] Ha, true. But I'm addicted. Need more. 

[RECEIVED 0:52] _Yes, alright. I suppose I don’t mind feeding this particular addiction._   _SH_

[SENT 0:52] Brilliant. Calling now. 


	13. Ironic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _—Speaking of weddings, I would like to call ours off. SH_  
>  —That's a lie.  
>  _—Keep bombarding me with that blasted song, and we shall see. SH_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of silliness in this one! I liked the idea of having John annoy Sherlock with some song lyrics. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to [KittieHill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill) for inspiring me to choose this particular song, and for giving me lots of ideas!

**29 Jan 2022**

 

[SENT 13:06] Hey! Was just wondering if I could ask your opinion something. 

[RECEIVED 13:12] _Yes, of course. What is it? SH_

[SENT 13:17] Well... there’s this... man.

[RECEIVED 13:17] _Pardon? SH_

[SENT 13:17] And old man.

[RECEIVED 13:18] _Oh, Christ, not again. SH_

[SENT 13:18] Who turned 98.

[RECEIVED 13:18] _Don’t. SH_

[SENT 13:18] He won the lottery, and died the next day. 

[RECEIVED 13:19] _Stop this at once, John. SH_

[SENT 13:19] Wait, I’m not finished.

[RECEIVED 13:19] _Well, I am. SH_

[SENT 13:20] It’s a black fly in your Chardonnay. 

[RECEIVED 13:20] _I am going to fling my phone across the room now. SH_

[SENT 13:20] It’s a death row pardon two minutes too late.

[RECEIVED 13:21] _Goodbye. SH_

[SENT 13:21] Isn’t it ironic?

[SENT 13:21] Don’t you think?

[RECEIVED 13:22] _Wrong, wrong, wrong! SH_

[RECEIVED 13:22] _None of these situations exhibit irony! These people have merely fallen victim to unfortunate circumstances! SH_

[SENT 13:22] Yeah, so you keep saying.

[RECEIVED 13:23] _A fire station burning down! A police station being robbed! A pilot who is afraid of heights! These are examples of situational irony! SH_

[SENT 13:23] IT’S LIKE RAAAAAAAINNN ON YOUR WEDDING DAY 

[RECEIVED 13:23] _Speaking of weddings, I would like to call ours off. SH_

[SENT 13:23] That's a lie. 

[RECEIVED 13:24] _Keep bombarding me with that blasted song, and we shall see. SH_

[SENT 13:24] I actually do have very good news.

[SENT 13:24] I think we may be able to book that venue you really wanted for next 29th of January. The one in East Sussex. 

[SENT 13:24] Ring me so we can discuss details?

[RECEIVED 13:24] _Oh? Give me a few minutes to finish what I am doing and I will call. SH_

[SENT 13:25] Alright. 

[SENT 13:26] Still can't believe it's happening. 

[SENT 13:26] The two of us actually getting married, after all of this time. Who'd have thought?

 

[RECEIVED 13:34] _Indeed. SH_

[RECEIVED 13:34] _I suppose life has a funny way of sneaking up on you. SH_

[SENT 13:36] Oh my God, Sherlock. Did you just write the words of the song back to me? Hahaha!

[SENT 13:36] I was definitely not expecting that.

[RECEIVED 13:37] _Precisely. SH_

[RECEIVED 13:37]  _I was being ironic, John. SH_

[SENT 13:37] Git.

[SENT 13:38] I bet you know all of the words. 

[RECEIVED 13:38] _I do not. SH_

[RECEIVED 13:38] _And if I do, it is only because you have not stopped singing it for the past week. SH_

[SENT 13:39] I'm telling everyone.

[RECEIVED 13:39] _Nobody will ever believe you. SH_

[SENT 13:40] I've got screen shots. 

[RECEIVED 13:40] _Oh. Oops. SH_

[RECEIVED 13:41] _So tech savvy, John. SH_

[RECEIVED 13:41] _That must be why I'm marrying you. SH_

[SENT 13:42] Oooh, I see. You're being ironic again.

[RECEIVED 13:42] _Ah, very good, John. SH_

[RECEIVED 13:43] _Calling now. SH_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song, for those of you who may not know, is "Ironic" by Alanis Morissette.


	14. All That’s Left to Do is Be Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —We waited long enough, didn't we? God, thirteen years.  
> — _I have loved you for every last one of them, you know. SH_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re finally getting married! This chapter is literally nothing but fluff. Enjoy.

**29 Jan 2023**

 

[SENT 09:21] Hey, sexy. Good morning.

[SENT 09:21] Wanna get married today?

[RECEIVED 09:27] _I'm sorry. I believe you have the wrong number. SH_

[SENT 09:28] Ha. Hilarious. That may have been more convincing without the signature. 

[SENT 09:28] God, I miss you.  

[RECEIVED 09:28] _We have only been apart for one night. SH_

[RECEIVED 09:28] _I miss you, too. SH_

[SENT 09:28] You doing alright?

[RECEIVED 09:29] _It is the day of our wedding. SH_

[RECEIVED 09:29] _I am better than alright. SH_

[RECEIVED 09:29] _Why do you ask? SH_

[SENT 09:30] Well, to put it lightly, you’ve been a bit... on edge about all of it. 

[RECEIVED 09:30] _I have not. SH_

[SENT 09:30] You called the caterer sixteen times on Thursday.

[RECEIVED 09:31] _It was urgent. I told you. The puree used in Filet Mignon au Poivre requires very specific ingredients. SH_

[SENT 09:31] Yes, yes. Of course. 

[RECEIVED 09:31] _Besides, all of the most difficult parts are over. The decorating, the planning. SH_

[RECEIVED 09:32] _The waiting. SH_

[RECEIVED 09:32] _All that’s left to do is be married. SH_

[SENT 09:33] We waited long enough, didn't we? God, thirteen years.

[RECEIVED 09:33]  _I have loved you for every last one of them, you know. SH_

[SENT 09:34] I do know. Now. You weren't so obvious about it in the beginning, though.

[RECEIVED 09:34] _I died and came back to life for you. SH_

[RECEIVED 09:34] _Twice, John. SH_

[RECEIVED 09:35] _I killed for you. SH_

[SENT 09:35] You did. 

[SENT 09:36] I killed for you first, though. 

[RECEIVED 09:36] _That is true. SH_

[SENT 09:36] We are quite the pair.  

[SENT 09:39] I've loved you from the start, too, you know.

[RECEIVED 09:40] _Yes, I know. I've read your blog. SH_

 

[SENT 11:09] Sherlock.

[RECEIVED 11:15]  _Hm? SH_

[SENT 11:16] This suit I’m wearing... it’s very itchy. I may need to take it off for a bit. Why don’t you come to my room and help me out of it? 

[RECEIVED 11:17] _I cannot come to your room and undress you. It’s considered bad luck for us to see one another before the ceremony. SH_

[SENT 11:17] Fine. 

[SENT 11:17] We can do it blindfolded.

[RECEIVED 11:17] _John. SH_

[SENT 11:18] And maybe I’ll remove my necktie and tie you up a bit. 

[RECEIVED 11:18] _John_.  _SH_

[RECEIVED 11:18] _Do try to keep it in your pants until tonight. SH_

[RECEIVED 11:19] _Then, I promise_ _you_ _can do whatever you like to me. SH_

[SENT 11:20] Oh, alright.

 

[RECEIVED 12:51] _John. SH_

[SENT 12:52] Yes, Sherlock?

[RECEIVED 12:52] _Are you absolutely sure you want to marry me? SH_

[SENT 12:52] What? Yes, of course I want to marry you! 

[SENT 12:52] The ceremony starts in an hour!

[SENT 12:53] What kind of question is that? Are you sure you're alright?

[RECEIVED 12:54] _I am fine. SH_

[RECEIVED 12:54] _I just cannot believe it at times. SH_

[RECEIVED 12:54] _That things worked out this way. SH_

[SENT 12:55] Well, you'd better believe it. Because an hour from now, we’re going to be officially married.

[SENT 12:55] And it’s going to be just the two of us against the rest of the world.

[SENT 12:56]  _It always has been. SH_

 

[RECEIVED 13:26] _I am not going to cry. SH_

[SENT 13:27] Never said you were.

[RECEIVED 13:27] _Alright. I am just making sure you are aware. SH_

[RECEIVED 13:27] _Because sometimes people cry at weddings. But I do not cry. SH_

[SENT 13:28] Good. Because if you WERE to cry, there's no way I'd be able to hold it together. I'd be crying right along with you. 

[SENT 13:29] I love you so much, Sherlock.

[SENT 13:29] I can't wait to be your husband.

[RECEIVED 13:30] _John, stop. You are going to make me cry in public. SH_

[SENT 13:30] We’ve done crazier things in public. 

 

[SENT 13:55] Well, it’s time. Ready?

[RECEIVED 13:55] _Ready_.  _SH_

[RECEIVED 13:55] _I am going to put my phone away and marry you now. SH_

[SENT 13:55] God, yes. 


	15. The Black Leather Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _—Once you've gotten home, you will have the key, and you will be the only one able to unlock me. SWH_  
>  —God, you’re mad. I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They may be an old married couple now, but Sherlock makes an attempt to spice things up!
> 
> A little bit more sexting... sort of :)

**29 Jan 2024**

 

[RECEIVED 17:06] _Are you on your way home yet? SWH_

[SENT 17:10] Yeah, I'm about 30 minutes out. How's it going?

[RECEIVED 17:11] _I have a plan, and I need you to listen very closely to it. Do I have your undivided attention? SWH_

[SENT 17:11] Um. Yes, of course.

[RECEIVED 17:11] _At the moment, I have in my possession a pair handcuffs. SWH_

[SENT 17:12] Oh. So you’re on a case?

[RECEIVED 17:12] _No, John. The black leather ones. SWH_

[SENT 17:12] Wait, okay. I’m definitely listening now.

[SENT 17:12] Go on.

[RECEIVED 17:13] _I am going to leave the key to them in the sitting room, on the mantelpiece next to my skull. And then I am going to go to the bedroom and cuff myself to the bedpost. SWH_

[RECEIVED 17:13] _Once you've gotten home, you will have the key, and you_ _will be the only one able to unlock me. SWH_

[SENT 17:13] God, you’re mad. I love you. 

[RECEIVED 17:14] _I’ve laid some toys out on the sofa. Once you’ve entered, I want you to take your pick from them, proceed to the bedroom, and use them to pleasure me in any way you deem fit. SWH_

[SENT 17:14] I see. Very good.

[SENT 17:14] So, should I pick up the Pad Thai and crispy egg rolls on the way?

[RECEIVED 17:14] _John. SWH_

[SENT 17:15] I’m joking. Oh my God, thinking about you in bed, waiting for me to pleasure you in multiple ways, has me very turned on right now. 

[SENT 17:15] And on my way home, I will not be able to stop thinking about all of the things I’m going to do to you.

[SENT 17:15] But let me make something clear. 

[RECEIVED 17:16] _Yes? SWH_

[SENT 17:16] I’m the one with the key, which means that I get to make the rules. 

[RECEIVED 17:16] _Oh. SWH_

[RECEIVED 17:17] _Yes, I suppose you are correct. SWH_

[SENT 17:17] So when I arrive, you had better be lying down, face up, wearing only your pants.

[SENT 17:17] You know the ones I'm talking about.

[RECEIVED 17:18] _Alright. SWH_

[SENT 17:18] Now go wait for me. I'll deliver further instructions once I'm home. 

[RECEIVED 17:18] _Yes, John. SWH_

[SENT 17:19] Fantastic. I'll be seeing you very soon.


	16. The Longest Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Why don’t you just come here and pick me up so that we can drive off into the sunset immediately?  
> — _I don’t have a car, John. SWH_  
>  —I know. Perhaps you should steal one.

**29 Jan 2025**

 

[SENT 12:46] Oh my God.

[SENT 12:46] This is the longest day.

[SENT 12:46] Ever.  
  
[RECEIVED 12:50] _No, John. The anticipation of our upcoming anniversary trip has simply altered your perception of time. It is no longer than any other work day. SWH_

[SENT 12:51] Shut up.

[SENT 12:51] You're supposed to be on my side. 

[RECEIVED 12:51] _Come home for lunch. SWH_  
  
[SENT 12:51] Can’t. Wanna finish up so I can leave here a bit earlier, if possible _._  
  
  
  
[RECEIVED 14:11] Seriously, what is it with today? I've been vomited on three times. I just want it to end.

[RECEIVED 14:11] Why don’t you just come here and pick me up so that we can drive off into the sunset immediately?  
  
[SENT 14:12] _I don’t have a car, John. SWH_  
  
[SENT 14:12] I know.

[SENT 14:12] Perhaps you should steal one.  
  
[RECEIVED 14:13] _I do not steal. SWH_  
  
[SENT 14:13] You stole my heart. ;)   
  
[RECEIVED 14:14] _Oh my God. That_ _was terrible. SWH_

[RECEIVED 14:14] _Consider yourself uninvited. SW_ _H_  
  
[SENT 14:15] Hahahaha.  
  
  
  
[SENT 15:58] FINALLY! On my way home. All packed and ready to go?  
  
[RECEIVED 16:00] _No. SWH_

[SENT 16:00] What?!

[RECEIVED 16:01] _Why would I have packed? You always do that. SWH_

[SENT 16:01] Are you serious?  
  
[RECEIVED 16:02] _Are you? SWH_

[RECEIVED 16:02] _When have I ever packed? SWH_

[RECEIVED 16:03] _Fifteen years, and it’s as though you don’t even know me, John. SWH_  
  
[SENT 16:03] Dammit, Sherlock.  
  
[SENT 16:03] Just get your suitcase out. I’ll pack it when I get there.  
  
[RECEIVED 16:04] _I'm joking. I packed everything this morning._ _SWH_  
  
[SENT 16:04] Arsehole.

[RECEIVED 16:05] _And I am now on my way to steal a car. SWH_

[SENT 16:05] Not completely sure if you're serious, but I suppose as long as we make it to the airport on time, you have my support.


	17. Within Her Sight Range

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Do I not remind you enough of how madly in love with you I am?  
>  _—You could always say it more. SWH_

**29 Jan 2026**

 

[RECEIVED 19:34] _Who was that? SWH_

[RECEIVED 19:34] _The woman you were speaking with at the bar? SWH_

[SENT 19:34] Katie. Former Junior Doctor who studied with me years ago.

[RECEIVED 19:35] _Oh. Katie. Hm. SWH_

[SENT 19:35] Sherlock, I'm heading into the loo. We'll talk about this once I'm back at the table.

[RECEIVED 19:35] _The two of you seemed very...familiar. SWH_

[SENT 19:35] What?

[RECEIVED 19:36] _The way you interacted with her. Smiling with one side of your face turned away; the other side upturned in a secretive, yet captivating manner. SWH_

[RECEIVED 19:36] _Your posture improved, your shoulders widened, and you maintained prolonged eye contact as she spoke to you. SWH_

[SENT 19:36] She's an old friend I haven't seen in years, and I didn't want to go into the conversation looking like a slob.

[RECEIVED 19:37]  _Oh, she definitely did not think you were a slob. She was quite blatant about that. SWH_

[SENT 19:37] Sherlock, really. I’ve got to pee.

[RECEIVED 19:37] _Flipping her hair, laughing at every word you said- she even lightly touched your arm. SWH_

[SENT 19:37] Yes, at which point she saw the ring I am wearing.

[RECEIVED 19:37]  _You hadn't mentioned that previously? SWH_

[SENT 19:38] She tends to be quite chatty, from what I remember. 

[RECEIVED 19:38] _But you told her about me? SWH_

[SENT 19:38] Of course I did.

[SENT 19:38] I told her that my extremely sexy, intelligent and... impatient husband was waiting at our table, and that we're celebrating our anniversary so I'd best not keep him waiting.

[RECEIVED 19:39] _Well. As it so happens, I am still waiting. SWH_

[SENT 19:39] Sherlock?

[RECEIVED 19:39]  _Hm? SWH_

[SENT 19:39] Do I not remind you enough of how madly in love with you I am?

[RECEIVED 19:39] _You could always say it more. SWH_

[SENT 19:40] I love you. 

[SENT 19:40] I love you. I love you.

[SENT 19:40] But you've got to cut this out.

[RECEIVED 19:40] _Sometimes I wonder if you would love me more if I were... younger? More sociable? More...female? SWH_

[SENT 19:40] Absolutely not. I love you exactly the way you are.

[SENT 19:41] Are we done? May I go urinate now?

[RECEIVED 19:41] _Alright. SWH_

[RECEIVED 19:41] _Please ensure that you kiss me properly upon your return. SWH_

[RECEIVED 19:41] _Lingering, meaningful, and within her sight range. SWH_

[SENT 19:42] Will do. We can even make loud, theatrical smacking noises, if you'd like. I'll dip you backwards, and we can ask the restaurant owner to make the background music swell for a moment or two.

[RECEIVED 19:42] _Let's not get carried away, John. SWH_


	18. An Old Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Sherlock, you have got to work on trusting me. I would never purposely lie to you or mess around behind your back. You do know that, right?  
>  _—Yes, John, I suppose I know, in theory, that you are too good to do such a thing. SWH_  
>  _—But it is not you who I worry about, it is me. SWH_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No marriage is perfect all the time- not even John and Sherlock's.
> 
> [tellywhich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellywhich/pseuds/tellywhich) said it best - "Sherlock!" Theorizing without all the facts! Emotions really do cloud logic, don't they?"
> 
> Thanks to [Hotaru_Tomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotaru_tomoe/pseuds/hotaru_tomoe) and [KittieHill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiehill/pseuds/kittiehill) for your ideas in this chapter <3

**29 Jan 2027**

 

[RECEIVED 16:29] _Hello. SWH_

[SENT 16:34] Hey, you. 

[SENT 16:34]  Um... you don't typically begin texting conversations with "hello."

[SENT 16:35]  What's going on?

[RECEIVED 16:37] _Just texting to inform you that I will be leaving our flat to go out and I may not be there upon your return. SWH_

[SENT 16:37] Oh, alright.

[SENT 16:38] I'm on my way home soon. 

[SENT 16:38] Don't forget about our dinner reservations. 

 

[SENT 17:00] Leaving the office now. See you in a bit?

  
[SENT 17:19] Sherlock.

 

[SENT 17:42] Hey, I'm home. When will you be back? Dinner starts in an hour.

 

[SENT 17:55] Sherlock, please answer your phone.

 

[SENT 18:00] Listen, I'm very worried about you.

 

[SENT 18:22] If you don't respond soon I'm going to send the entire bloody police force and British government out searching for you.

 

[RECEIVED 18:31] _You told me she was only a colleague. SWH_

[SENT 18:31] What? Who? Sherlock, where are you?

 

[RECEIVED 18:33] _So I was fine when you began texting with her. SWH_

[SENT 18:33] What are you talking about?

[SENT 18:33] Call me, please!

 

[RECEIVED 18:38] _But then I found the photo. SWH_

[SENT 18:38] Sherlock, you aren't making any sense.

[SENT 18:38] Please, just call me, and we can talk about whatever is going on.

[RECEIVED 18:39] _I prefer to text, John. SWH_

[SENT 18:39] Right. Okay, we can text. Just talk to me. 

 

[RECEIVED 18:42] _You've been talking with the Junior Doctor. SWH_

[SENT 18:42] Who, Katie? 

[SENT 18:42] Yes, we have been chatting. She's working on publishing a research article and had some questions about it. 

 

[RECEIVED 18:45] _I saw a picture of the two of you. SWH_

[SENT 18:45] A picture? Of Katie and me?

[SENT 18:45] From when?

 

[RECEIVED 18:50] _You have a history with her that you failed to mention before. SWH_

[SENT 18:50] Sherlock...

[RECEIVED 18:52] Whatever it is you think that you've deduced, I can assure you that you're wrong.

 

[RECEIVED 19:01] _You know, John. I often find it difficult, in the corners of my mind, to believe it is possible for someone to truly love me for who I am. SWH_

[RECEIVED 19:02] _Most people don't. They are intrigued, yes. But once they find out that I'm obnoxious, unsociable, and overly forthright, they do not tend to stay around for long. SWH_

[RECEIVED 19:02] _I have always believed you to be the exception, but I should have assumed that eventually, even you might tire of me. SWH_

[SENT 19:03] No. Darling, that's not what's happening at ALL. I am not tired of you. 

[SENT 19:03] Sherlock. 

[SENT 19:03] I love you. I know exactly who you are, and I made the choice to be with you. 

[RECEIVED 19:06] _Wrong. I was never actually your FIRST choice, was I? SWH_

[SENT 19:07] Stop that. That is really, really unfair.

[SENT 19:07] You know the circumstances were complicated back then. 

  
[RECEIVED 19:18] _I feel that I cannot deal with talking to you at the moment. I believe it might be best if I were to be left alone for a while. SWH_

[SENT 19:18] No, no. That's not a good idea. 

[SENT 19:19] Sherlock, it's our anniversary, please come home so we can spend it together. 

[SENT 19:19] Tell me where you are, I'll come pick you up.

[RECEIVED 19:20] _No, John, it's... fine. I am not ALONE alone. I am with someone. You do not need to worry about my safety. SWH_

[SENT 19:20] Promise me that you're safe. 

[RECEIVED 19:20] _I promise. I will message you later. SWH_

 

[SENT 21:00] Is it later yet?

 

[SENT 21:30 ] Sherlock?

 

[SENT 21:40] God, just thinking about you being upset right now over something you needn't worry about, has got me heartsick. 

 

[SENT 21:52] You were always my first choice. 

[SENT 21:55] Only choice, actually. There has never truly been any other option in my mind.  Only you.

[SENT 21:57] And I would never do anything to risk what we have, not after all we’ve gone through to get here.

 

[SENT 22:32] Sherlock, it's late. Please come home.

[SENT 22:33] Be angry with me all you want, be hurt, be whatever you need to be.

[SENT 22:33] But be angry at home. Please.

 

[RECEIVED 22:50] _John. SWH_

[SENT 22:50] Sherlock! Are you alright?

[RECEIVED 22:51] _Yes, I am fine. I had my phone off. I told you I needed a bit of time. SWH_

[SENT 22:51] Alright. Are you ready to talk?

[RECEIVED 22:52] _I suppose. SWH_

[SENT 22:52] Good. Do you want to run me through what happened, from the very beginning? 

[RECEIVED 22:52] _I was putting together a scrapbook of photographs of us as an anniversary gift. SWH_

[SENT 22:53] Oh. That's lovely. Thank you.

[RECEIVED 22:53] _And I came across an old photograph of the two of you together. You and the Junior Doctor. SWH_

[RECEIVED 22:54] _She is in your lap with her arms around you. SWH_

[RECEIVED 22:54] _Kissing you. SWH_

[SENT 22:55] I think I know the photo you're talking about. The one where she's kissing me on the cheek?

[RECEIVED 22:56] _Yes. SWH_

[SENT 22:57] If I recall, this was many, many years ago.

[SENT 22:57] Before I even knew you.

[SENT 22:57] We were at a party and pissed. Someone wanted to take a photo of us and she hopped into my lap and put her arms around me and kissed me, just for the sake of the picture.

[SENT 22:58] There was no history there, Sherlock. I promise. 

[SENT 22:58] Katie, she...hung out with me sometimes, but it was typically... to get closer to Harry. 

[SENT 22:58] NOT me.

[SENT 22:59] If you catch my drift. 

 

[RECEIVED 23:07] _Oh. SWH_

[RECEIVED 23:07] _To get closer to Harry. SWH_

[RECEIVED 23:07] _Yes, that would have been good information to know sooner. SWH_

[SENT 23:07] Sherlock, you have got to work on trusting me. 

[SENT 23:08] I would never purposely lie to you or mess around behind your back. 

[SENT 23:08] You do know that, right? 

[RECEIVED 23:08] _Yes, John, I suppose I know, in theory, that you are too good to do such a thing. SWH_

[RECEIVED 23:09] _But it is not you who I worry about, it is me. SWH_

[RECEIVED 23:09] _I am never completely sure that I can be good enough for you. SWH_

[RECEIVED 23:10] _I am not as young as I once was. I am not as sharp as I used to be. SWH_

[RECEIVED 23:10] _I worry that you will become bored with me. SWH_

[SENT23:11] Sherlock, I promise you, beyond measure, that you have nothing to worry about. 

[SENT 23:11] I could never, ever be bored with you. 

[SENT 23:11] I made a vow to love you for as long as we live. And I am a man of my word. 

 

[RECEIVED 23:22] _I'm sorry, John. SWH_

[RECEIVED 23:22] _I've been a complete idiot. SWH_

[SENT 23:23] Yes, a bit. 

[SENT 23:23] Running away from our problems, from one another, has never worked for us, and it never will.

[SENT 23:24] And furthermore, we have got to work on helping you deal with your insecurities.

[SENT 23:24] You shouldn't have to live being unhappy with yourself like this. 

[RECEIVED 23:24] _I know. SWH_

[SENT 23:25] We can figure it out together. Talk more about it once we're both not so exhausted.

[SENT 23:25] Please, Sherlock, just bloody get here so that I can hug and kiss you before our anniversary is officially over.

  

[RECEIVED 23:28] _Alright. SWH_

[RECEIVED 23:28] _I'm on my way. SWH_

[SENT 23:28] Thank God. Jesus Christ, Sherlock. 

[RECEIVED 23:28] _I should be there in about fifteen minutes. SWH_

[SENT 23:29] I'll be waiting for you downstairs when you arrive. 


	19. A Minor Case of Indigestion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Mm, antacids. Our conversations get sexier day by day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just husband things.

**29 Jan 2028**

 

[SENT 08:17] Good morning, Darling. Happy anniversary. I'm heading to the market to pick up the ingredients to make Pad Thai. I'll be back in a bit.  
  
  
  
[RECEIVED 08:42] _Good morning, John. Happy anniversary._  
  
[RECEIVED 08:42] _Anal lube._  
  
[SENT 08:45] Pardon?  
  
[RECEIVED 08:45] _You are out shopping. We are running low on our supply._  
  
[SENT 08:46] Oh, right. Sounds like you've got plans for us tonight, then.   
  
  
  
[RECEIVED 08:58] _Milk._  
  
[SENT 09:00] On it.

[SENT 09:00] Anything else?

[RECEIVED 09:05]  _Would you mind purchasing some antacids? I seem to have a minor case of indigestion._  
  
[SENT 09:06] Mm, antacids.

[SENT 09:06] Our conversations get sexier day by day.

[RECEIVED 09:07]  _Apologies._

[RECEIVED 09:07]  _I’ve... also got a massive erection?_    
  
[SENT 09:07] Oh, yes. Indigestion does it for you, eh?

[SENT 09:07] Makes sense you would have taken me to an Italian restaurant on our first date.

[RECEIVED 09:08] _Oh, you’ve finally caught on._

[SENT 09:10] Hey, it obviously worked out in both our favour. 

 

[SENT 09:12] Guess who I just ran into?

[RECEIVED 09:14] _Erm_ _._  
  
[RECEIVED 09:14] _Jacques Cousteau._    
  
[SENT 09:14] No.

[RECEIVED 09:14] _Hermione Granger_.

[SENT 09:15] I’m... impressed that you remember who that is. But no.   
  
[RECEIVED 09:15]  _Dmitri Mendeleev._

[SENT 09:15] ...Who?  
  
[RECEIVED 09:15] _Nineteenth Century Russian chemist._

[SENT 09:15] Ah. Does he shop at Tesco?  
  
[RECEIVED 09:16] _Just tell me who it was, John. You know I despise guessing games._  
  
[SENT 09:17] Greg.  
  
[RECEIVED 09:17] _Greg?_   _Who is Greg?_  
  
[SENT 09:17] Stop that. It has literally been decades. It’s not that cute anymore.   
  
[RECEIVED 09:17] _Really, John. My memory isn’t what it used to be._  
  
[SENT 09:18] I invited him and your brother over for drinks tomorrow, so try not to make a mess of the flat, will you?  
  
[RECEIVED 09:18] _I don't see why not. Everything is just going to fly off the shelves screaming the second my brother walks in._  
  
  
  
[SENT 09:21] I've just realised something.

[RECEIVED 09:22]  _Hm?_

[SENT 09:22] You no longer have your initials at the end of your texts.

[RECEIVED 09:22]  _Oh. I stopped doing that weeks ago. You've not noticed before now?_

[SENT 09:22] No, I haven't.

[SENT 09:23] But the real question is...why?

[RECEIVED 09:23]  _It became unnecessary. You are the only one I ever text._

[SENT 09:23] Let's be real, Sherlock. It was never even the tiniest bit necessary.

[RECEIVED 09:23] _Hmph_.

 

 

[SENT 09:24] Oh, I get it.

[RECEIVED 09:24]  _Get what?_

[SENT 09:24] You have that new mobile phone.

[SENT 09:25] You must not have been able to figure out how to add the automatic signature at the end of your texts.

[SENT 09:25] Technology finally getting the better of you?

[RECEIVED 09:25]  _Nonsense._

[SENT 09:26] Happens with old age, I suppose.

[RECEIVED 09:26]  _Shut up._

[RECEIVED 09:26]  _You are older than I am._

[RECEIVED 09:26]  _Don't think I haven't seen you trimming your ear hair, John._

[SENT 09:27] I could always allow it grow freely, if you'd prefer.

[RECEIVED 09:27]  _Not my preference, but you must do what you feel you need to._

[RECEIVED 09:27]  _I draw the line at bringing back the moustache, however._

[SENT 09:28] I’m fine with that.

[SENT 09:28] Now stop texting me so I can get out of here and bring my crotchety arse back home to you. 

 


	20. We Shouldn’t Break Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Every 29th of January, since our very first meeting. There hasn't been a single one where we haven't texted.

**29 Jan 2029**

 

[SENT 21:04] Oh, I almost forgot. 

[RECEIVED 21:04] _Yes?_

[SENT 21:04] To text you.

[RECEIVED 21:05]  _To text me about what?_

[SENT 21:05] Every 29th of January, since our very first meeting. 

[SENT 21:05] There hasn't been a single one where we haven't texted.

[RECEIVED 21:05] _Ah, yes._

[RECEIVED 21:06] _Well, I suppose we shouldn't break tradition._

[SENT 21:06] Coming to bed soon?

[SENT 21:06] I'm a bit cold and could use some warming up.

[RECEIVED 21:07] _Soonish._

[SENT 21:07] Not fair to keep me waiting on our special day.

[RECEIVED 21:07] _Give me ten minutes to finish what I am doing._

[SENT 21:07] Alright. 

[SENT 21:08] What are you up to, anyway?

[RECEIVED 21:08] _Comparing the pollination techniques of the Australian native blue banded bee to the North American bumblebee._

[RECEIVED 21:08] _Bees are fascinating creatures, John._

[SENT 21:09] They are, most definitely.

[SENT 21:09]And so are you.

[RECEIVED 21:09] _Am I?_

[SENT 21:10]Yes. You are quite possibly the most fascinating and incredibly beautiful creature on the planet. 

[SENT 21:10] I've always known that.

[SENT 21:11] Now come to bed so that I can study you.

[RECEIVED 21:11] _Coming now._


	21. A Second Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — _What if we were not required to leave the house after one week? What if we could return whenever we chose to?_  
>  —Well, yes, that does sound nice. Shame that it isn’t possible.  
> —Unless we owned the property, of course.

**29 Jan 2030**

 

[RECEIVED 09:01] _((Photo attachment))_

[RECEIVED 09:01] _Look at this, John_.

[SENT 09:07] Oh, yeah. Beautiful. Where is this?

[SENT 09:07] The place where we’re staying in Sussex?

[RECEIVED 09:08] _Yes._

[RECEIVED 09:08] _This is the view from the patio, overlooking the Downs._

[SENT 09:08] It’s gorgeous.

 

[RECEIVED 09:11]  _There are also nearby trails which lead to the river. We can go for walks, if the weather allows._  

[RECEIVED 09:11] _((Photo attachment))_

[SENT 09:12] Very nice.

 

[RECEIVED 09:21] _((Photo attachment))_

[RECEIVED 09:22]  _This is the interior. The dining area, to be precise. Note the paneled, beamed ceiling and transom windows allowing for plenty of natural sunlight._

[SENT 09:25] Yes, it looks quite sunny indeed. 

[SENT 09:25] Where are you getting all of these pictures from?

 

[RECEIVED 09:44] _((Photo attachment))_

[RECEIVED 09:44]  _There are two Inglenook fire places, complete with wood burning stoves._

[SENT 10:00] Nice.

[SENT 10:00] I'm very excited, Sherlock.

[SENT 10:00] This might just be our best anniversary trip yet. 

[SENT 10:01] I’m a little confused as to why you keep sending photos of the house, though.

[SENT 10:01] Not that I mind. Slow day at the office.

[SENT 10:01] But we've stayed at plenty of places in this area before. 

[RECEIVED 10:06] _I want to be completely sure that you are happy with this one._

[SENT 10:08] Of course I'll be happy with it. I trust your tastes.

 

[RECEIVED 10:37] _((Photo attachment))_

[RECEIVED 10:37]  _The shower is quite large. Perfect for when we want to wash one another._

[SENT 10:40] Sherlock... please, you're making me blush at work. 

 

[RECEIVED 10:57] _There is a walk-in wardrobe, with ample room for storing your supply of jumpers._

[SENT 11:00] Exactly how many jumpers do you actually think I plan to pack for one week?

[RECEIVED 11:02] _I don’t know, John. I stopped making an attempt to keep up with your jumpers years ago._

[SENT 11:04] Liar. You think I don't know about your “secret” jumper index?

[RECEIVED 11:04] _No idea what you’re referring to._

[RECEIVED 11:20] _((Photo attachment))_

[RECEIVED 11:21] _A detached ground floor annexe with windows facing the garden- a fitting place for you to do your writing, perhaps._

[SENT 11:21] Brilliant.

 

[RECEIVED 12:00] _((Photo attachment))_

[RECEIVED 12:00] _And here is the garden._

[SENT 12:04] Are those beehives?

[RECEIVED 12:05] _Yes._

[RECEIVED 12:05] _It is rather cold this time of year, but if the temperature rises above ten degrees, give or take, we may be lucky enough to spot them out of the hive._

[SENT 12:05] Oh, Sherlock. That's lovely. 

[SENT 12:05] You did an amazing job of finding this place.

[SENT 12:05] It really seems perfect. 

[SENT 12:06] I'm sure it's going to be difficult for us to leave once the week is up. 

[RECEIVED 12:06] _Yes, I had thought so as well._

 

[RECEIVED 12:18]  _So what if we...didn't have to?_

[RECEIVED 12:18] _Hypothetically speaking, of course._

[SENT 12:20] Didn't have to what?

[RECEIVED 12:20] _What if we were not required to leave the house after one week? What if we could return whenever we chose to?_

[SENT 12:20] Well, yes, that does sound nice.

[SENT 12:20] Shame that it isn’t possible.

[SENT 12:21] Unless we owned the property, of course. 

[RECEIVED 12:22] _Exactly._

[SENT 12:22] Exactly?

[RECEIVED 12:24]  _We have spoken intermittently about the prospect of purchasing a second home._

[RECEIVED 12:24] _Where we could travel during our leisure time._

[RECEIVED 12:25] _Not to replace our home at Baker Street, of course. Not yet._

[RECEIVED 12:25] _Though a place we could perhaps retire to one day, if we wanted to._

[RECEIVED 12:25] _Are you still keen on this idea?_

 

[SENT 12:49] Yes, and I still think it does sound lovely. Something I’d definitely be on board with once we were able to find a place we both love. 

[RECEIVED 12:49]  _A place that "really seems perfect"?_

[SENT 12:50] Hm?

[RECEIVED 12:50]  _Today is quite a significant anniversary, John._

[RECEIVED 12:50] _Twenty years._

[RECEIVED 12:50]  _I couldn't think of a more fitting gift._

[SENT 12:51] More fitting than what?

[RECENT 12:51] _I'm afraid I may have already said too much._

[SENT 12:52] What have you said too much about? 

[SENT 13:00] Is there something you aren’t telling me?

[SENT 13:06] Sherlock...what are you planning to do?

[RECEIVED 13:06] _It has already been done._

[RECEIVED 13:06] _I will speak with you later. Have a good rest of your day, John._

[SENT 13:07] Oh my god, you can't just spend half the day dropping hints on me and then suddenly stop talking!

[SENT 13:07] I need more information now, dammit!

 

[RECEIVED 13:10] _Be patient._

[RECEIVED 13:10]  _If you're very good, I will tell you once you're home._  


	22. Three Logicians Walk Into A Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — _I appreciate jokes. I have a fantastic sense of humour, John. You just fail to pay attention._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John are both pretty bad at telling jokes.

**29 Jan 2031**

 

[SENT 20:43] What's so funny? I can hear you giggling all the way from the other room. 

[RECEIVED 20:45] _Giggling? Hardly, John._

[RECEIVED 20:45] _I've never "giggled" in my entire life._

[SENT 20:46] Odd, because that's exactly what you've been doing for the past ten minutes or so.

[RECEIVED 20:46] _What you're hearing is hearty laughter. Chuckling, at the very most._

[RECEIVED 20:47] _Not giggling._

[SENT 20:47] Right.

[SENT 20:47] So what are you "not giggling" over?

[RECEIVED 20:48] _I've just come across a webpage containing jokes that I find to be less dull than many._

[SENT 20:49] You're laughing at... jokes? Really? 

[RECEIVED 20:49] _Yes._

[SENT 20:49] Wasn't expecting that. 

[RECEIVED 20:50] _I appreciate jokes. I have a fantastic sense of humour, John. You just fail to pay attention._

[SENT 20:50] I'm very curious to see what kind of jokes these are. 

[SENT 20:50] Why don't you send me one?

[RECEIVED 20:51] _If you wish._

[RECEIVED 20:51] _Give me a moment to go through them all._

[SENT 20:51] Alright.

[RECEIVED 20:55] _I've got one._

[SENT 20:55] I'm ready.

[RECEIVED 20:55] _Three logicians walk into a bar._

[SENT 20:56] Uh huh.

[RECEIVED 20:56] _The bartender asks: "Do you all want a drink?"_

[SENT 20:56] Okay.

[RECEIVED 20:56] _The first logician says, "I don't know." The second logician says, "I don't know." The third logician says, "Yes!"'_

[SENT 20:57] Yeah?

[RECEIVED 20:57] _That's it. That's the joke._

[SENT 20:57] What? 

[SENT 20:57] Where was the punch line?

[RECEIVED 20:57] _Oh, come on, John!_

[RECEIVED 20:58] _Think about the question the bartender asked. Do you ALL want a drink?_

[SENT 20:58] Yeah?

[RECEIVED 20:59] _The first knows he wants a beer, but doesn't know if his friends do. The second knows that the first wants a beer, because if he did not, he would have said no. So they both say they don't know._

[RECEIVED 20:59] _The third also wants a beer, and he knows the other want beers as well, so he can finally say yes._

[SENT 21:00] Yeah, that went right over my head. 

[RECEIVED 21:00] _I suppose you think you could do better._

[SENT 21:00] Oh, I know I could.

[SENT 21:01] Here goes.

[SENT 21:01] Two men walk into a bar.

[SENT 21:02] The first one says, "I'll have some H20!" The second one says "I'll have some H20, too!" The second man dies.

[RECEIVED 21:02] _Oh._

[RECEIVED 21:02] _What kind of idiot asks to drink hydrogen peroxide?_

[RECEIVED 21:02] _He deserved to die._

[SENT 21:02] Calm down, Sherlock. It's just a joke.

[RECEIVED 21:03] _No. THIS is a joke:_

[RECEIVED 21:03] _A physicist, a biologist and a mathematician are sitting outside of a bar when two men walk into the house across the road._

[RECEIVED 21:04] _Ten minutes later, three men walk out. The physicist looks confused and says, “There must an error in the measurements.”_

[RECEIVED 21:04] _The biologist retorts “No, they must have reproduced!” To which the mathematician says “If one person goes inside, the house will be empty.”_

[SENT 21:05] ...

[SENT 21:05] ...

[SENT 21:05] ...What?

[RECEIVED 21:05] _It's humorous._

[SENT 21:06] I get that it's supposed to be. 

[SENT 21:06] I just don't understand how.

[RECEIVED 21:07] _Can you hear me sighing loudly from the other room?_

[SENT 21:07] Yes. Always.

[SENT 21:08] Oh, I know a good one!

[SENT 21:08] I love it when the Earth rotates. It really makes my day. 

[RECEIVED 21:09] _I don't understand._

[SENT 21:09] Shit, I suppose I should have predicted that. 

[SENT 21:09] Let me try another one. 

[RECEIVED 21:09] _Alright._

[SENT 21:10] What did one earthquake say to another?

[SENT 21:10] It wasn't my fault.

[RECEIVED 21:10] _Oh. Yes, I got that one._

[SENT 21:10] Good!

[RECEIVED 21:11] _It was awful._

[SENT 21:11] You're awful.

[RECEIVED 21:14] _What did the toaster say to the slice of bread?_

[SENT 21:14] I don't know. What did it say?

[RECEIVED 21:14] _"I want you inside me!"_

[SENT 21:15] Sherlock, that was actually really cute.

[RECEIVED 21:15] _Yes, well, I suppose inappropriate sexual puns are more to your taste._

[SENT 21:15] You know it.

[RECEIVED 21:17] _Alright. This is my final joke._

[SENT 21:17] Okay. 

[RECEIVED 21:18]  _What do you get when you combine a joke with a rhetorical question?_

[SENT 21:18] I don't know. What do you get?

[SENT 21:22] Sherlock, what do you get?

[SENT 21:25] Just gonna leave me hanging?

[SENT 21:25] Why are you sighing again?

[RECEIVED 21:26]  _Forget it, John. Just come to bed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may or may not have been lifted heavily from a conversation between me, Gem_Gem, and KittieHill. ;)


	23. Enough Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — _I suppose, given our occupations, I have always known that human life is fragile._  
>  — _But because of this, I’m reminded of how little time together you and I may ultimately have._  
>  — _It will never be enough time, John._

**29 Jan 2032**

 

[RECEIVED 08:03] _John._

[SENT 08:05] Hey.

[RECEIVED 08:05] _How are you feeling?_

[SENT 08:07] I'm feeling alright.

[SENT 08:07] Not much has changed since you asked at home an hour ago.

 

[RECEIVED 08:21]  _You should not be working._

[RECEIVED 08:21] _You should be here with me._

[SENT 08:30] Sherlock, it’s important for me to go back to living life the way things were prior to all of this.

[SENT 08:31] I need a bit of normalcy. Otherwise, I'll go mad.

[RECEIVED 08:31]  _Come home, so I can take care of you_ _._

[RECEIVED 08:32] _I am your husband. That's not abnormal._

[SENT 08:32] Mm, I love it when you take care of me. But at the moment, there's nothing that needs to be taken care of.

[SENT 08:33] In the meantime, try to get some rest if you can.

[SENT 08:33] I don't like that you've been up late worrying about me. 

 

[RECEIVED 09:46]  _Have you heard anything yet?_

[SENT 10:32] No, not yet. 

[SENT 10:32] I promise you will know immediately once I do. 

[RECEIVED 10:33] _God, I hate this._

[SENT 10:34] Me, too. Waiting is always the hardest part. 

  

[RECEIVED 11:04] _How does your testicular region feel?_

[SENT 11:32] Hahahaha. It feels good. Thanks for asking.

[RECEIVED 11:33] _Why are you laughing? Stop laughing!_

[SENT 11:33] Oh, lighten up. I'm allowed to laugh about my own private parts.

[RECEIVED 11:34] _I will never understand your sense of humour._

 

[RECEIVED 12:20] _Why hasn't the blasted doctor called yet? What kind of doctor is she?_

[SENT 12:23] Biopsy results take time, darling. I know you know that. 

 

[RECEIVED 12:36] _I hate that this is stealing time and happiness from OUR day._

[SENT 12:37] Yeah, it’s not ideal.

[SENT 12:37] But no matter what happens, nothing can ever ruin our day, you know.

[SENT 12:37] There will still be Pad Thai, Crispy Egg Rolls, and that soup you like.

[RECEIVED 12:38] _And a lot of kissing._

[SENT 12:38] And perhaps some other things. 

[RECEIVED 12:39] _Only if you are up for it._

[SENT 12:39] I'm still fully functional, Sherlock. 

[SENT 12:39] I will definitely be "up for it."

[RECEIVED 12:40] _John, will you stop trying to make this funny?_

[SENT 12:40] You set yourself up for that one. 

 

[SENT 13:25] How are you doing?

[RECEIVED 13:28]  _Trying to be alright._

[RECEIVED 13:29] _I am making an attempt to... remain strong through this_ _._

[RECEIVED 13:29] _The way you always are for me._

[RECEIVED 13:29] _I am finding it to be difficult._

[SENT 13:30] But you have been strong, Sherlock.

[SENT 13:30] You've been amazing.

[SENT 13:30] You haven't left my side throughout this entire process. 

[SENT 13:31] I know this has been a high stress situation for the both of us, but you have been very brave.

[SENT 13:31] So thank you.

[RECEIVED 13:31] _Always, John._

 

[RECEIVED 13:32] _You know that I usually try not to let emotion cloud my thoughts._

[RECEIVED 13:32] _But it seems that when it comes to you, sentiment rules all._

[SENT 13:32] That's just a part of being in love, Sherlock.

[RECEIVED 13:33] _I suppose, given our occupations, I have always known that human life is fragile._

[RECEIVED 13:34] _But because of this, I’m reminded of how little time together you and I may ultimately have._

[RECEIVED 13:34] _It will never be enough time, John._

[RECEIVED 13:34] _Even if we both live to be one hundred._

[SENT 13:35] I agree. But that just means we've got to live each day to the fullest. 

[SENT 13:35] And I think we are doing an excellent job of that. 

[RECEIVED 13:36] _I cannot help myself from imagining what my life would be like without you._

[RECEIVED 13:36] _I could not survive._

[SENT 13:37] Sherlock, please, listen to me.

[SENT 13:38] Plenty of people go through this, and they go on living normally.

[SENT 13:38] Even if the results of the biopsy are positive, there is a distinct possibility that I could still have a long and healthy life.

[SENT 13:38] WE could still have long and healthy lives. 

[SENT 13:39] It's far more likely we will both go down chasing criminals together. 

[RECEIVED 13:39] _Ha._

 

[RECEIVED 14:02] _I don't know that I want to wait for it to reach that point._

[SENT 14:08] What do you mean?

[RECEIVED 14:09] _I think I would like for us to go ahead and retire._

[SENT 14:09] What, now?

[RECEIVED 14:09] _Yes._

[RECEIVED 14:09] _I want more time with you, John._

[SENT 14:09] Oh, Sherlock.

[SENT 14:10] Let's not jump into that.

[SENT 14:10] I may be in the midst of a health scare, but we are still not that old.

[SENT 14:10] And I can't let myself be the reason you give up your life, and a career you love. 

[RECEIVED 14:11] _You are right. I do love solving crimes._

[RECEIVED 14:11] _But I love you much, much more._

[SENT 14:12] We will retire one day. When we're ready.

[SENT 14:12] But we can't let these types of circumstances decide for us. 

[RECEIVED 14:12] _Yes, alright. I_ _know_.

 

[SENT 14:31] Sherlock.

[SENT 14:31] The doctor just called. And the results have come back negative.

[RECEIVED 14:32] _They have?_

[RECEIVED 14:32] _So that's good?_

[RECEIVED 14:32] _You are alright, then?_

[SENT 14:33] Yes. Well, I mean, I'm going to need to be monitored semi-regularly, but other than that, there's no need for additional treatment.

[SENT 14:33] We can finally put this mess behind us.

[RECEIVED 14:33] _Oh._

[RECEIVED 14:34] _Good. God, that's good._

[SENT 14:34] Yeah. Really good. 

[SENT 14:34] I love you, Sherlock.

[RECEIVED 14:34] _I love you._

[SENT 14:35] And now we've got even more reason to celebrate tonight.

[RECEIVED 14:35] _Come home early, won't you?_

[SENT 14:35] Yes. Yes, I will.


	24. To the Beehives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — _Everything they do singularly contributes to a grand goal. They work together seamlessly, completely dependent upon one another for survival._

**29 Jan 2033**

 

[SENT 12:17] Hey, lunch is ready. You coming in soon? 

[SENT 12:17] We ought to try heading back to London within the hour.

[RECEIVED 12:20] _I'll be there in a moment. I've just finished tending to the beehives._

[SENT 12:22] Ah. How did that go?

[RECEIVED 12:23] _It is unseasonably warm today, and they may want to fly about, so I've cleared the entrance of debris. I've also checked their food stores to ensure they have enough for the remainder of Winter._

[RECEIVED 12:23] _I was able to locate the clusters and provide them with a bit of granulated sugar just in case._

[SENT 12:24] That's very...sweet of you.

[RECEIVED 12:24] _John._

[SENT 12:24] Couldn't resist.

[SENT 12:24] How are they doing? A bit cold?

[RECEIVED 12:25] _They_ _do not hibernate, as you know. They remain active within their hives throughout the winter._

[RECEIVED 12:25] _In order to keep the temperature of the hive warm enough, the worker bees gather around the queen in a large cluster, expanding and contracting their wing muscles. This combined action creates a rise in temperature within the hive which is adequate to keep them comfortable and alive._

[SENT 12:26] Pretty amazing.

[RECEIVED 12:26] _Everything they do singularly contributes to a grand goal. They work together seamlessly, completely dependent upon one another for survival._

[RECEIVED 12:26] _It is a wonderful, beautiful thing._

[SENT 12:26] Indeed. And just think- there was a time you would have scoffed and said that it is always more practical to try surviving on one's own.

[RECEIVED 12:27] _I truly used to believe that._

[RECEIVED 12:27] _Then I met you._

[SENT 12:27] :)

[SENT 12:28] Come in. Soup's getting cold.


	25. Une Réaction Chimique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _—John, je ne suis pas ennuyé par ton existence. Tu es plus excitant qu'un meurtre._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another silly chapter- Sherlock texting John flirty things in French because he knows it will drive him mad :)

**29 Jan 2034**

 

[RECEIVED 08:42] _Bonjour, John. Joyeux anniversaire. S'il te plaît, n'oublies pas de m'apporter du thé._

 

[SENT 09:01] Oh. Bonjour. Practising your French again?

[RECEIVED 09:03] _I must utilise it so that I do not forget it. Besides, speaking a foreign language can often help keep the brain in top shape._

[SENT 09:03] I'm not complaining. I find it sexy as hell.

[SENT 09:03] My French just isn't that good, so don't expect me to respond.

[RECEIVED 09:04] _Oh, je te connais, John. Tu vas certainement répondre d'une manière ou d'une autre._

[SENT 09:04] Right.

 

[RECEIVED 11:23] _Tu es tellement beau. Ta façon de sourire est charmante- il est rayonnant, comme un soleil. Tes yeux sont plus beaux qu'un saphir de Kashmir; et je ne déteste pas le pull que tu portes._

[RECEIVED 11:24] _Mon corps subit une réaction chimique à cause de toi._

[SENT 11:28] Sherlock, I'm doing the dishes. Would you care to come and help?

[RECEIVED 11:29] _Mm, miaou. Tu as l'air si sexy avec tes mains mouillées comme ça. Très sexy, John._

[SENT 11:30] I caught that last part...

[RECEIVED 11:31] _J'aimerais avoir ces mains enroulées autour de mon ... oh, tu sais._

 

[SENT 11:48] I'm heading to Tesco.

[RECEIVED 11:50] _N'oublie pas d'acheter le lait._

[SENT 11:50] I won't.

 

[SENT 12:02] So, I just translated those last few messages, and um... I wish I hadn't left the flat before doing so.

[SENT 12:02] I'd love to hear you say those things out loud.

[RECEIVED 12:03] _A_ _nd I would love to say them out loud._

[SENT 12:03] Don't stop texting me, though. I like it.

[SENT 12:03] I'll just...translate it as you go. 

 

[RECEIVED 12:05] _John, je ne suis pas ennuyé par ton existence. Tu es plus excitant qu'un meurtre._

[RECEIVED 12:06] _Oublie la scène de crime. Le seul corps que je veux vérifier est le tien._

[SENT 12:09] That's very romantic.

 

[RECEIVED 12:24] _J’aimerais t’embrasser maintenant. Et puis j'aimerais faire d'autres choses avec ma langue, sur différentes parties de ton corps._

[SENT 12:28] Oh my god.

[RECEIVED 12:29] _J'aime comment mon phallus s'inscrit parfaitement dans ta bouche._

[SENT 12:31] Oh, to hell with the groceries. I'm coming home now.

[RECEIVED 12:31] _Très bien, John._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup to [AmyWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywings/pseuds/amywings) and Camille for helping me with the French translation, [TheSherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesherlocked/pseuds/thesherlocked) for inspiring the title, and to everyone else who gave me good ideas for flirty things to say ;)


	26. Overboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _—After an extended search, and no signs of struggle or any motive for murder, it is presumed that she has fallen overboard._  
>  —But you disagreed with that presumption. Which is why we are here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to [Gem_Gem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gem_gem/pseuds/gem_gem), who, when told John and Sherlock were going on a cruise, suggested I turn it into a case. Thanks for encouraging me to challenge myself <3

**29 Jan 2035**

 

[RECEIVED 11:42] _Oh, yes, I've got it! I've got it, John!_

[SENT 11:42] Yeah? Solved it, then? Just now, on your way to the loo? 

[RECEIVED 11:42] _John, this is rich!_

[RECEIVED 11:43] _The cruise line staff and police... complete idiots!_

[RECEIVED 11:43]  _I knew that Alyssa Hall could not have fallen overboard! Something just did not add up!_

[SENT 11:43] So you've added it all up?

[RECEIVED 11:44]  _Think about it, John-_

[RECEIVED 11:44] _An Australian student on a gap year, backpacking through Asia and Europe, disappears after her boyfriend wakes up on the very cruise ship we are on. He finds her missing- vanished without a trace._

[SENT 11:44] Tell me where you are exactly, and I'll come meet you.

[RECEIVED 11:44] _After an extended search, and no signs of struggle or motive for murder, it is presumed that she has fallen overboard._

[SENT 11:44] But you disagreed with that presumption. Which is why we are here.

[RECEIVED 11:44]  _According to her boyfriend's testimonial, hours before her disappearance, she apparently became seasick- a fact that he found rather odd, given that the two had just completed a cruise in Vietnam a few weeks prior with no similar symptoms._

[RECEIVED 11:45]  _So, thinking she may have been feeling overheated, he suggested they go for a swim in the pool, but she adamantly refused._

[SENT 11:46] I'm out in front of the toilets. I don't see you.

[RECEIVED 11:46] _He decided to try taking her out for a walk to get fresh air, but she became extremely agitated, even aggressive; increasingly so each time they approached the side of the ship- anywhere the water was able to be seen._

[SENT 11:46] And given her sudden apparent aversion to water, why would she have gotten close enough to the railing to have fallen in? Yes, I've heard this before.

[RECEIVED 11:46] _Exactly. She likely would not have._

[RECEIVED 11:47] _Using your medical knowledge, tell me- she had recently visited a third world country. Signs of agitation, nausea, vomiting- and fear of water._

[RECEIVED 11:47] _What do these symptoms sound like?_

[SENT 11:47] Hmm. Lyssavirus, perhaps?

[RECEIVED 11:47]  _And what is another symptom of Lyssavirus?_

[SENT 11:48] She would probably have been pretty disoriented.

[RECEIVED 11:48] _Precisely!_

[SENT 11:49] Alright, so apparently I'm on the wrong end of the ship. I'm coming round to the other side.

[RECEIVED 11:49]  _Just a moment ago, on my way to the toilets, I passed the engine room._

[SENT 11:49] Oh, THAT'S where you are? Christ, how many toilets are there on this bloody ship?

[RECEIVED 11:49]  _And I've discovered that the door of the engine room seems to have a faulty lock. Quite negligent, actually._

[RECEIVED 11:50]  _So, I presume that at some point just before she disappeared, Alyssa ventured toward the restroom to be sick._

[RECEIVED 11:50] _Disoriented from her illness, she must have mistaken the engine room for the bathroom. Wind gusts in this area, this time of year, are a common occurrence. The ship must have suddenly hit a strong wave, causing her to trip and fall down- into the ventilation shaft, where nobody would find her._

[SENT 11:50] Oh, God.

[RECEIVED 11:50] _And based on the smell in the engine room, my theory seems to be correct._

[SENT 11:51]Be careful, Sherlock.

[SENT 11:51] Have you notified anyone yet?

[RECEIVED 11:51]  _Just you._

[SENT 11:52] I'll contact security immediately. 

[SENT 11:53] Suppose we might be docking the boat a little bit ahead of schedule, then. 

[RECEIVED 11:53]  _At least the surrounding area isn’t awful._

[SENT 11:53] True. Better to spend our anniversary on an island than be trapped on board with a rotting corpse, anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to any medical people out there for what I assume might be a very... creative interpretation of lyssavirus;)


	27. In A Way We Can’t Describe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Actually, I've currently got several thoughts going through my head, but they all just seem to keep returning to you.

**29 Jan 2036**

 

[SENT 17:15] Hey, you.

[SENT 17:15] You won't be receiving this message straight away, because you're currently occupied.

[SENT 17:15] But, as I sit here in my armchair in front of the fireplace, watching in awe while you play your violin, I find myself feeling a bit...sentimental.

[SENT 17:16] I figured, since it's our anniversary, I shouldn't let the moment pass.

[SENT 17:16] Actually, I've currently got several thoughts going through my head, but they all just seem to keep returning to you.

[SENT 17:16] Mostly, how utterly... breathtaking you are.

[SENT 17:16] From the way you sway with the music, to the way your breath rises and falls.

[SENT 17:17] The furrow in your brow you get when you're deep in thought; the Cupid’s bow of your lips as your mouth turns downward in determination; your wild mass of black curls, greying at the temples.

[SENT 17:17] God, Sherlock. It has been more than twenty-five years, and I'm still smitten by you.

[SENT 17:17] At the moment, you're about halfway through the slow movement of the suite you composed for me. I've listened to it dozens of times, and I never tire of it.

[SENT 17:18] You have told me before that you are frustrated with the way it came out. But we are always our own worst critics, aren't we?

[SENT 17:18] To my ears, it's perfect.

[SENT 17:18] Granted, I've got limited formal understanding and familiarity with musical terminology, but all I know is this-

[SENT 17:18] Sometimes, a work of art has an effect on us in a way we can’t describe.

[SENT 17:19] We aren't aware of why or how, but we know that it touches us, moves us, challenges our view of the world, and perhaps even transforms who we are as a person.

[SENT 17:19] I am in love with you, Sherlock, because since the moment we met, you have touched me, moved me, challenged and transformed me. 

[SENT 17:20] It’s always been difficult, as you know, for me to appropriately put what I feel for you into words.

[SENT 17:20] I think that's because I often find that no words could ever possibly represent the depth of it.   
  
[SENT 17:21] So I decided a few days ago that I’d like to sell my medical practice. I would like for us to retire to Sussex permanently. And there, for the rest of our lives, perhaps I can continue to explore new ways of conveying my love for you. 

[SENT 17:21] I believe it's finally time. We're a couple of elderly blokes now, aren't we?

[SENT 17:21] Though nothing will ever replace our first home, Baker Street, in our lives and memories, I look forward to many more years together, just the two of us.

[SENT 17:22] And our bees.

[SENT 17:22] Erm...you've finally caught on to the fact that I'm texting rather than giving my full attention to you. If only you knew.

[SENT 17:22] And now you’re giving me your Irritated Look, so I'm going to stop typing.

[SENT 17:23] Happy anniversary, Sherlock.

 

[RECEIVED 19:01] _John._

[RECEIVED 19:01] _Happy anniversary._


	28. Into the Garden

**29 Jan 2037**

 

[SENT 08:14] Morning, darling. Happy anniversary.

[RECEIVED 08:20] _Good morning, John. Happy anniversary._  

[SENT 08:21] Just finishing up breakfast now, and then I’ll be heading back to Sussex. 

[RECEIVED 08:21] _I trust that your visit went well?_

[SENT 08:21] Can’t complain, really. Three days with my sister and I’ve only been driven partially mad.

[RECEIVED 08:21] _Well, you have always had an exceptionally high tolerance for maddening people._

[RECEIVED 08:22] _You married me, after all._

[SENT 08:22] Yeah, I did do that, didn’t I?

[SENT 08:22] Wisest decision I've ever made. 

[RECEIVED 08:22] _John._

[RECEIVED 08:23]  _Flattery will get you everywhere, you know._

[SENT 08:23] Yes, I know. 

[SENT 08:23] Doesn’t mean it’s not true, though. 

[SENT 08:23] Looking forward to returning home.

[RECEIVED 08:23] _I look forward to it, too._

[RECEIVED 08:24] _Though I have some business to attend to this morning, so it is possible I may not be here when you arrive._

[SENT 08:24] Oh? Everything okay?

[RECEIVED 08:24] _Yes. I will share the details once you’re back._

[SENT 08:24] Alright, then. 

[SENT 08:24] See you in a bit. 

 

[SENT 11:31] Hey. Just got home a few moments ago.

[SENT 11:32] How’s your errand going?

[RECEIVED 11:33] _It is not turning out quite the way I had planned._

[SENT 11:33] Sorry to hear that. Anything I can do?

[RECEIVED 11:33] _I don’t believe so. Not at the moment, no._

[SENT 11:33] And you’re sure you’re alright?

[RECEIVED 11:34] _Yes._

[SENT 11:34] Okay. Well, in that case, I have a question. 

[RECEIVED 11:34] _Oh?_

[SENT 11:34] I’ve just come across something a bit odd. 

[RECEIVED 11:34] _That is not a question._

[SENT 11:35] A small, bright red toy ball on the floor of the sitting room.

[SENT 11:35] Makes high pitched squeaky noises when stepped on.

[SENT 11:35] I happen to know this from experience, because I’ve just stepped on it by accident.

[RECEIVED 11:35] _Hm._

[SENT 11:36] And there seems to be quite a lot of...hair on the duvet. 

[RECEIVED 11:36] _Yours?_

[SENT 11:36] No, not mine. God, I hope not. Not sure how I’d feel about losing that much hair.

[SENT 11:36] It also looks as though the corner of the rug has been chewed on a bit...extensively.

[SENT 11:36] Care to explain?

[RECEIVED 11:37] _....No._

[SENT 11:37] Sherlock.

[RECEIVED 11:37] _Alright, alright._

[RECEIVED 11:37] _I was going to disclose all of the information to you once I had come up with a solution._

[RECEIVED 11:37] _However, as I am finding that to be rather difficult, I suppose there is no reason to keep you in the dark._

[SENT 11:38] In the dark about...?

[RECEIVED 11:38] _Her name is Lucy._

[SENT 11:38] Who?

[RECEIVED 11:38] _She wandered into the garden while you were away._

[RECEIVED 11:39] _Approximately ten years old. Fond of people, knows how to sit on command, partially arthritic. Has a penchant for afternoon napping and the biscuits you make._

[RECEIVED 11:39] _She ate an entire bag while I was not looking._

[SENT 11:39] Oh. Well, that's... flattering? At least she has good taste. 

[RECEIVED 11:39] _She seems to have taken to me quite strongly and immediately, as she has not left my side since we met._

[SENT 11:40] Wait, just to be clear... this is a dog we are talking about, right?

[RECEIVED 11:40] _Yes, John._  

[RECEIVED 11:40] _Cocker Spaniel. A hunting breed, they are the smallest in the sporting class. They do, however, make ideal companion dogs outside the hunt, due to their generally good temperament and affectionate nature._

[SENT 11:40] Oh.

[RECEIVED 11:41] _I only intended to keep her here while I tracked down her owners._

[RECEIVED 11:41] _After searching and reaching out to the community, however, I have determined that she has been abandoned._

[RECEIVED 11:41] _We visited the animal rescue earlier, but they are overcrowded and not accepting new dogs._

[RECEIVED 11:42] _Besides, if they had been able to take her, they believed it would have been unlikely she would find a home due to her...advanced age._

[SENT 11:42] Ah. Poor girl.

[SENT 11:42] So let me get this straight.

[SENT 11:42] You've spent the past three days caring for a lost dog while trying to find her owners.

[RECEIVED 11:42] _Yes._

[SENT 11:43] And animal rescue won’t take her. 

[RECEIVED 11:43] _No._

[SENT 11:43] Where is she now, then?

[RECEIVED 11:43] _With me._

[RECEIVED 11:44] _I didn't know where to go with her after leaving the rescue, so we just... went for a long walk._

[RECEIVED 11:44] _Currently, she is fluctuating between her two seemingly favourite pastimes: rolling in the leaves and barking at rocks._

[SENT 11:44] You seem to like her. 

[RECEIVED 11:45] _Admittedly_ ,  _I have grown slightly attached._

_[RECEIVED 11:45] I don’t know what to do with her now, though, John._

[SENT 11:45] Well. I suppose you should bring her home to meet me.

[SENT 11:45] We can keep her here for as long as you'd like.

[RECEIVED 11:45] _What?_

[RECEIVED 11:46] _You wouldn't mind?_

[SENT 11:46] Of course not, Sherlock.

[SENT 11:46] We both love dogs.

[SENT 11:46] I've always thought it would be great for us to have one.

[RECEIVED 11:46] _You haven't even met her yet._

[SENT 11:47] From what you’ve said, she seems quite fond of you, so we already have one thing in common.

[SENT 11:47] Besides, if you love her, I’m sure I'll love her. 

[RECEIVED 11:47] ... _Thank you, John._

[SENT 11:47] Of course. I can’t think of a better family for her to become a part of.

[SENT 11:47] As soon as you're back, we can head out to the market and buy a few things for her.

[SENT 11:47] A nice dog bed. A few more toys. And plenty of treats.

[RECEIVED 11:48] _That sounds...good. Yes, I like that plan._

[RECEIVED 11:48] _Though I do believe she has grown accustomed to sleeping in a human bed._

[SENT 11:48] Yeah, we’ll have to talk about that.

[RECEIVED 11:48] _Give us a few minutes. I'm afraid neither of us moves as quickly as we may have when we were younger._

[SENT 11:49] Alright.

[SENT 11:49] Can’t wait to see you two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/pseuds/agirlsname), who loves Sherlock with dogs.


	29. You, John Watson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — _And in our many years together, not only have you saved my life- because of you, I have learned that it is all worth the battle._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, friends, it's finally come to an end. Thank you so much for all of the love, support, kind comments, kudos, ideas, input, insight, and for generally just being AMAZING! It's been so great to have you along for the ride. <3

**29 Jan 2038**

 

[RECEIVED 23:10] _My dear John._

[RECEIVED 23:10] _Given that it's our anniversary, I thought it might be fitting to go through some of our old belongings for the purpose of cataloguing._

[RECEIVED 23:10] _I do not know when I began to pursue such sentimental endeavours. I blame you entirely._

[RECEIVED 23:11] _No matter._

[RECEIVED 23:11] _John, I've just come across an item of particular interest in the wooden box you labeled “keepsakes.”_

[RECEIVED 23:11] _A Black Nokia N97, engraved to Harry Watson._

[RECEIVED 23:12] _I would recognise this device anywhere._

[RECEIVED 23:12] _It is the mobile phone you loaned me on the day we met at Bart's._

[RECEIVED 23:13] _Though at the time, this particular gesture may have seemed insignificant, in doing so, you initiated our friendship- and, consequently, bestowed upon me a piece of myself that I did not realise I had been missing._

[RECEIVED 23:13] _Before that day, I never would have deemed it advantageous to partake in such a companionship with another person_. 

[RECEIVED 23:14]  _Then again, I could not have known that a single relationship could hold such significance for me. You became my best friend, a colleague, a life partner, a conscience, a heart, and in many ways, a brain._

[RECEIVED 23:14] _Somewhere_ _along the way, something even more unpredictable happened: I fell in love with you._

[RECEIVED 23:14]  _And more audaciously still, I allowed you to love me back._

[RECEIVED 23:15] _As you know, John, I am not a believer in coincidence._

[RECEIVED 23:15] _I know with absolute certainty that our paths crossed because there was no other course our lives could possibly have taken. There is no Sherlock Holmes without John Watson._

[RECEIVED 23:15] _And in our many years together, not only have you saved my life- because of you, I have learned that it is all worth the battle._

[RECEIVED 23:16] _That love, in its many forms, is not a weakness, a hindrance, or something to be abhorred._

[RECEIVED 23:16] _It is a gift. Given, though not required, and not always deserved._

[RECEIVED 23:16] _It is comfort- upon being rescued, often from your own demons, by someone who knows you more thoroughly than you know yourself._

[RECEIVED 23:17] _It is meaning and purpose, for as I have discovered, we do not find true value in life alone- we only find it when we are sharing it with another._

[RECEIVED 23:18] _And though love may, after all, simply be a chemical reaction- I have learned that it is not always found on the losing side. Because with you, John Watson, I am never lost._

[RECEIVED 23:18] _To you, John, and to us, and to that day: the twenty-ninth of January, 2010.  Happy Anniversary._

 

[SENT 23:20] Christ, Sherlock. You done? Can I go back to sleep now?

[RECEIVED 23:20] _Oh. You're awake._

[SENT 23:20] I wasn’t, actually, until you decided it would be a good idea to send me 22 text messages in a span of less than ten minutes.

[RECEIVED  23:20] _John, it is hardly my fault that you forgot to silence your phone before going to bed._

[RECEIVED 23:21] _Did you at least... read what I wrote?_

[SENT  23:21] Of course I did.

[SENT  23:21] I started reading along as soon as you'd sent the second or third one.

[RECEIVED  23:21] _Why did you fail to mention you were awake as I was sending them?_

[SENT  23:22] I suppose I just didn't want to interrupt. You seemed to be enjoying yourself. 

[RECEIVED  23:22] _Idiot._

[SENT  23:22] Git.

[SENT  23:22] The messages were beautiful.

[SENT  23:23] I love you, Sherlock.

[RECEIVED  23:23] _I love you, John._

[SENT  23:23] Now come to bed, you hopeless romantic. I’d like to snog you senseless before I fall asleep again.


End file.
